Son of Hope and Destiny
by ForgottenFables
Summary: Born deep within Tartarus, Danny was hidden away from the world of magic. But during his summer break, Danny stumbles upon his cousin's secret life and is dragged in with him. How will the gods react to this unknown element in their camp? Takes place during book 2. Discontinued. If you want it continued, do it yourself.
1. Chapter 0

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

Deep in the heart of Tartarus, a woman sat on her throne with a bundle in her arms. She was dressed in full armor over an Ancient Greek dress as if prepared to go into battle at any moment. Two of her four arms were gently cradling the small bundle even as the other two were holding a spear and shield. The woman looked down into the bundle and a small smile light up her pale features. Even her firry red eyes showed a kindness through her warrior helmet.

For in the bundle was the woman's own child. A tiny boy, the same size as a normal human baby, he had brilliant green eyes the color of Greek fire. The boy was only a few days old, but he already had small tuffs of snowy white hair poking out from under the cloth.

The baby started to shift about and his green and white aura was flaring. It was the sign he always showed when he was hungry. The woman chuckled as she looked at her baby. "Oh you little gluten. If you keep eating like this you will grew up to be an elephant." But she still put down the spear to hold a bottle to the baby's mouth.

"I believe he has a more colorful future than that of an elephant." Another voice could be hurried as two hands of a clock appeared and opened a portal. Out came another being. He had a grandfather clock in his chest and a deep purple cloak. He went over and flouted behind the woman and looked down at the child. His own crimson eyes were drank in the picture of the small child. "Our child will grow up to be quite a man." He said with a smile, his age shifting as he spoke.

"I suppose if you say it then it must be true, Clockwork." The woman said putting down the bottle and lifting the baby boy over her shoulder to burp him. A thin stream of white mist coming out with the air.

The God, Clockwork, smiled as he watched the mother do her work. But the smile began to fall. "Dear… you know we aren't allowed to keep him. Your brother swore on the River Styx that no god would raise their own children."

"No… I don't care!" The woman's voice began to rise. "Why should the words of that bastard matter!" Her voice carried far and the building shock as she spoke. "He banished us for speaking against him! I don't care if he is the 'King of the Heavens' this isn't heaven! I will not give up our child!"

She stopped as she heard giggling from the bundle of joy. The mother's face softened. The little baby was laughing from the sound that once made some of the gods back away in panic. Clockwork took his chance to speak. "I wish we could go against the ancient laws. They should never have been made in the first place. But we can't do that. Even here the River Styx binds us."

"It isn't fair." The mother said and a single blood red tear slid down her cheek and landed on the child's blanket. "And if we don't raise him, then who will? We are in Tartarus. It isn't like there is a reliable nanny service." The Goddess pointed out. "We can't leave him to grow up all alone. Your father, Frostbite, might be willing to but I don't want my child to grow up in a frozen waste land."

"My dear… I will open a gateway to the world of man." Clockwork said and his wife looked at him in shock. "It is forbidden for me to send someone who was banished to the world of man, but the boy was only born here. He isn't bound by that rule."

"But… will he be safe?" The Goddess said pulling the baby closer as if afraid that someone would hear them and try to take the boy away.

"He will. We can shield him from the eyes of the others until he is ready. He will grow up to be a strong young man." Clockwork said though he also looked like he didn't want to see the young one go.

"I suppose if you are the one saying it." The mother held out the boy to the God. "Will we ever see him again?"

"Yes… we will." Clockwork said moving a hand over the boy. The bright aura disappeared as a ring of light passed over him. "I will seal away his godly powers until he is ready." The ring turned his green eyes blue and his white hair black. "He will be safe until he is ready to become the hero he was destined to be."

Another gateway opened and the mother walked over to it. "Be safe, my little Phantom." She said and the boy disappeared into the swirling green vortex.

In the human world a baby appeared in a small basket on the doorstep of an odd family. Two ghost hunters who had a two year old daughter of their own. The baby that could no longer feel the presence of his mother began to cry. The door opened and a woman in a blue jumpsuit and goggles stood over the child. "Jack, come quick. Some one left a baby at our door." She said looking around the street for however the parent might be.

A large man in an orange jumpsuit appeared next to her. "You're right Mads." He bends down and picked up the basket. "Well we can't just leave him here. Let's bring him in." He carried to boy inside. "It doesn't look like he has a name anywhere." The grizzly bear of a man said checking the basket.

"Well, we can't just call him, the baby." Maddie said looking at the little guy. "How about… Daniel." The woman said picking him up like she did with her own child, Jasmine or Jazz.

"That's a great name." Jack said in his childish manner. "And if no one comes to clam him then we will just adopt the little guy. Danny Fenton. I like the sound of it." The baby giggled at the large man's goofy nature. "And then we can teach him how to hunt ghosts!" Jack shouted, the shout caused the baby to start to cry again. Maddie shot a glare at her husband who looked a bit sheepish.

(14 years later)

"Thanks for helping me out Pandora." Danny said after they had gotten her box back from the Box Ghost.

"It was my responsibility to take care of it in the first place. I am sorry for all the trouble." The larger spirit said as she stood watch as the Box Ghost was made to hedge the labyrinth to make up for his crimes.

"Well you still helped me out. So thanks." Danny said before flying away.

Pandora stood for a few moments looking after him before reaching up and removing her helmet. She had short wild hair that was snow white with small specks of black dust. It came down to her shoulders once her helmet was removed. She looked off into the distance in the direction that the boy had just flown. "Stay strong, my little Phantom."


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

"Here we are kids, your Aunt Sally's place." Mom said as we stopped on the door step of an apartment complex in New York. Sally Jackson was our mom's half sister and we always went to visit her and her son, Percy, near the beginning of every summer while her husband was away, though her husband disappeared recently. Not that we really care. From what I understood the man was an abusive bastard. He wasn't even really Percy's dad anyways, and Percy never called him one.

Mom knocked on the door and when it opened a crack I saw the black hair and green eyes of my cousin Percy standing there like he thought that whoever was at the door might be there to attack them. Percy had a bit of a wild imagination and it sometimes caused him to strike out. Even though he was only a year younger than me and started going to school the same year as me because of the different rules in the school districts, he was only just about to finish 7th grade while I was entering 10th. He always got expelled for fighting or something and his grades were never very good because of his dyslexia and ADHD.

Even with all of this I never really had any problems with Percy. He was one of the few people that actually like my overly excited dad's way of blabbering on about ghosts and showing him all the… toys… that were meant to… please don't make me say it… rip them apart molecule by molecule.

As soon as he saw it was us a grin broke his face. "Mom, Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack are here!" He called out to the back of the room as he opened to door to let us in.

"Percy!" My dad said grabbing him and pulling him into a monstrous bear hug. I swear if you listen hard enough you could hear his bones cracking under the pressure. "How's my favorite nephew?" He said putting Percy back down.

"I'm you only nephew, Uncle Jack." Percy said, I had to give him credit for standing so straight after one of my dad's legendary hugs. Even I have a hard time with them. "Hey Danny… Jazz." He said looking a little worriedly at Jazz. He never really got along that well with Jazz. Jazz saw him as a troubled child in need of guidance. Maybe he was, but after the last year of our lives, she had become more excepting that some problems just have to be solved on one's own.

"Looks like you're holding up well." I said as we all walked into the small apartment. Mom and Aunt Sally were greeting each other and catching up in the kitchen, so I decided to hang out with Percy in the living room area. "Has the world stopped trying to take you down yet?"

"No, it just decided to start showing me it's A-game." Percy said with mild sarcasm. "How about you?"

"Not sure if it is the A-game." I said think back over the last year. "But it is definitely trying harder than when I last saw you." We both laughed.

"That is your problem. You two are pushing your problem onto the world instead of taking responsibility." Jazz started saying, but she wasn't as into it as she usually was. Soon we were all just laughing and telling stories like kids do whenever they get together.

Later we ate dinner with them. Aunt Sally had this thing where she would put blue food coloring in all her dishes whenever she was celebrating. But it wasn't nearly as strange as the mutant green wieners that tried to eat you back home.

"So Percy, did you manage to make any friends at this school?" My mom asked as she passed around the blue mashed potatoes.

"Not really. I guess I'm friends with Tyson, but that's pretty much it for school." He said as he ate. "But last summer I went to a new camp and made some friends there." He said a little more happily.

"That's great to hear." My dad said as he devoured a blue ham.

"I'm going to be going back after school tomorrow." Percy said excited. Percy still had one day of school left until summer vacation since they needed to make up weather days. We would also still have had school in Amity Park, but you don't make up ghost attacks, because no one outside of Amity Park ever believes you.

"Well that's too bad. I guess that means you won't be around for most of our visit." My mom said tapping a finger against her chin. "I knew, why don't you go to Percy's school tomorrow Danny?" I was a little unsure but she insisted.

"That should be alright." Aunt Sally said happily. "And it would be nice to have someone looking out for him on the last day of the school year." She admitted. Percy looked a little embarrassed by his mom's comment, but didn't seem to mind me going with him.

I ended up agreeing to go along. It's not like this is Amity Park. There isn't going to be some kind of ghost attack or anything. I might be nice to have a normal day of school… who am I kidding school bites.

I walked into the school the next morning. And almost immediately had to stop my cousin from decking some big mouthed kid. I think his name was Sloan. "Come on Percy, haven't you ever heard of turn the other cheek?" I asked as I guided him away from the kid.

"So you're saying I should have punched the other side of his face instead." Percy said angrily.

I sighed. "Close enough. Anyways let's just forget about the jerk because… I already forgot his name." I said chuckling a little. Percy himself snorted holding back a laugh. We were walking towards his class and I saw it again, the same shadow that I had been seeing all day since we left the apartment. I was wondering if Percy's stories were getting to me, or if I was going through ghost hunter's withdraw after only one day. But the shadow was outlined like a girl. Was it some kind of ghost? No, I would have been able to sense it.

We entered Percy's class room and He went to introduce me to the friend of his, Tyson. "Percy?" The mammoth of a kid said as he gave a toothy grin showing him rather crooked teeth. "Hello, Percy." He didn't seem very quick witted but he was friendly none the less.

I for some reason was finding it hard to see his face, but after blinking a little it came into view. And what a face it was. In the center of his forehead was a single eye. My heart shot up into my throat. 'Was he a ghost? Why didn't I sense him?'

"Hey Tyson, this is my cousin, Danny, he's going to tagging along for school today." Percy said introducing me to the Cyclops.

"Danny?" Tyson said a little unsure but he still stuck out a hand to shack. "Nice to meet." He said staring at me unblinking with his singular eye.

I shrugged off the feeling that I should just deck him, since I wouldn't be setting a good example if I did. I reached out and shuck his head. "Nice to meet you too, Tyson." Tyson smiled again and went to his seat. I leaned over to Percy. "Why is everyone ignoring the two hundred fifty pound Cyclops in the room?" I asked curiously. I was getting more looks then Tyson was.

"What Cyclops?" Percy said looking a little worried and his head shot around in a panic as if checking for one. 'Could they just not see it?'

"Never mind man. Inside joke." I said trying to stop my cousin from having a heart attack. I got to remember that he is paranoid and had that over active imagination. It's not like Tyson was going to hurt anyone. It was the end of the school year. If he was going to hurt anyone he would have done it by now… right?

We made it though out the first half of the day ok… well sort of. The bullying here was intense, especially for the gentle Cyclops. Tyson just didn't try to protect himself. Percy kept almost butting heads over it. I don't know how he hadn't been expelled for this school yet. But it wasn't until we were standing outside of the gym that I felt like something was wrong.

"Percy… I don't think we should go in there." I said as my gut screamed at me that something bad was about to happen.

"Come on Danny, it's just gym." My cousin said. "And I have to attend all the classes today or else they will make me take summer school." He said and walked into the gym.

I follow him into the gym. "Fine, but when something bad happens, I get to say I told you so."

It was a simple game of dodge ball. I was on the same team as Percy and Tyson. The rest of our team was out but we were still in. Percy was really good. He might even be better than me. The three of us alone had gotten the other team down to just three people left. But something still felt… wrong.

"Take this Jackson!" One of them said and started to throw the ball. Percy grinned and was preparing to catch it.

'Something is wrong.' I thought. It felt like something was obscuring my vision. "Percy, look out." I said and shoved my cousin out of the way of the ball. He looked at me as if to say 'what the hell?' but then the ball smashed into the ground breaking the wooden floor and setting it on fire. "I told you so!"

It felt like a fog was being moved out of the way and in front of us were there used to be three normal kids were three giants. But just like with Tyson, no one seemed to notice them. Though they did notice the fire.

"So… can someone explain to me how we overlooked this?" I said sarcastically. I looked over and saw Percy taking the top off of a pen that suddenly became a bronze sword. "Percy… where did you get that sword?" I asked but then I instinctively ducked and a flaming bronze cannonball flew over my head.

"Wait, you can see all this?" Percy said in surprised. And that was the moment I realized my cousin was not delusional, everyone around him was just blind. But then another bronze cannonball brought us back to reality.

"Hero for lunch." One of the Giants said and throwing another cannonball at us.

It was a little too easy to dodge the cannon balls even if they were going at over fifty miles an hour. I only dodged them because you never know whether or not intangibility would work on a magical item, and those balls were probably magic. But the giants' aim was so bad I could have sworn that they weren't even trying to aiming at me. Then I realize that was because they weren't. They were aiming at Percy. Percy was slowed down by the large bronze sword that he had pulled out of his butt.

He ended up having to block one of the cannon balls and he knocked him down and made him drop his sword. The giants laughed and took the advantage. Two of them throw their flaming bronze balls at Percy… no homo.

I was about to give in and use my ghost powers but then Tyson stepped in the way. "Percy need help!" To my astonishment the Cyclops caught both of the firry cannon balls with his bare hands. One fell to the ground as he threw the other. It slammed into the left most Giant and the Giant disintegrated into golden dust.

"So they can be destroyed by these things." I said and picked up one of the bronze balls myself. Man was it heavy, but using my enhanced strength I lobbed it back at the right most Giant destroying him too.

The last Giant realized that it was outnumbered and was starting to back up when it suddenly stopped and turned to dust. Behind were it was standing was a pretty blond girl with a baseball cap in one hand and a gleaming bronze dagger in the other. "Annabeth?" I heard Percy said in surprise.

"Don't just sit there Seaweed Brains, let's get out of here. And bring them to." The mysterious girl said pointing towards Tyson and me. Then she ran off putting on the cap and she became the shadow I had been seeing following us around all day.

"What, wait Annabeth?" Percy complained.

"Coach Nunley, look Percy and his cousin are trying to burn down the school!" The one kid Percy tried to deck from earlier that day was saying trying to blame the whole thing on us.

"Oh Hades." Percy swore, or at least I think he did. "Come on." He said and Tyson went running after him. I thought for a second and wasn't sure what to do. But I wasn't about to take the blame for all that destruction and quickly followed him.

I caught up with him they were standing in a back alley. I could hear police sirens a little bit away. "Great. I told you we should have skipped gym. Now your mom's going to kill me." I said to Percy as the girl, Annabeth, dug through her purse looking for something.

"How was I supposed to know that there would be a monster attack?" Percy said before looking at me. "How did you know there was going to be a monster attack?"

"My gut told me so." I said with a shrug. I really don't know how I knew that there would be a monster attack. I just did. I always got bad feeling before things happened, but people or necessity always made me do it anyways. But Percy just busted a gut at my answer. "So are you the one that has been following us all day?" I asked Annabeth.

"You noticed me?" Annabeth said in surprise as she continued to look through her purse.

"I thought I saw a shadow to, but I just thought it was the ADHD playing tricks on me." Percy admitted. "Why are you here?"

"I was trying to get you alone, but this guy made that impossible. Who is he anyways, your babysitter?" Annabeth said tilting her head in my direction.

"I'm his cousin. Danny Fenton… but yeah, his mom did ask me to keep an eye on him. Looks like I failed there." I said and Percy looked embarrassed as Annabeth giggle.

"Anyways, I have been having dreams that the camp is in trouble." Annabeth said. "What about you?" She asked looking at Percy.

"I had a dream… that Grover was being chased through the woods in a wedding dress." Percy said and I couldn't help breaking out laughing.

"Honestly Percy, I was being serious." Annabeth said and pulled something out of her purse. "Found one." It was some kind of golden coin. I could see a face on one side and what looked like the empire state building on the other. Annabeth said some words I didn't understand and throw the coin at the road.

I thought it would just bounce off, but to my astonishment it sank straight into the road. "Ok… that usually doesn't happen." I said with a raised eyebrow. Then out of the road came a gray taxi of all things. On the side were the words 'Gray Sisters'.

The passenger's side window rolled down and a head covered in a mat of gray hair so you couldn't see the face looked out. "Where to?" The raspy voice asked.

"Four to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said as she got in. 'Half-Blood?' The words caught me off guard.

"Wait, we need to go to my house first to drop off Danny and tell my mom what is going on." Percy said.

"You can't be serious, the camp is in danger." Annabeth said.

Percy looked like he was going to continue arguing but I put a hand on his shoulder. "If one of your friends got hurt because you want home first then you will never be able to forgive yourself. Don't worry. I'll try to explain everything to your mom later." I told him. He looked unsure but he nodded. Annabeth looked a little relieved that she wouldn't have to argue it anymore. My gut was telling me I was getting into trouble again, but I ignored it.

We climbed into the back of the cab. It was remarkably large inside the cab, so all four of us fit just fine. The driver seemed to have noticed Tyson. "We don't take his kind." She spat. Percy looked surprised. I guess he still couldn't tell that Tyson was a Cyclops.

"Well you do today. I will pay extra for him." Annabeth said and brought out two more of the gold coins. I then notice that there were three people in the front of the car, but they only had one eye among the three of them. They pulled it out and passed it around. Watching it was disturbing to say the least.

"Here we go." The sister at the wheel said before she slammed her foot on the gas. The taxi shot off at a break neck speed causing the four of us to shot back into the seat. Over the speaker played a recorded voice. "Hi, this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up!" The recording made me ask questions like, 'Zeus?', 'What?', 'Seatbelts?' and other such under developed questions.

The car ride reminded me why I don't use magical transportation. No matter how convenient it was, it was not worth the discomfort. The sisters' driving was so bad and reckless that it made my dad look like an uptight driving instructor by comparison.

I was a little horrified when I realized that the one drive didn't have the shared eye. "Sister, I need the eye to drive." She complained batting one hand out trying to find the thing.

"They're blind?" Percy spoke our shock out loud.

"Not good Percy." The Cyclops said as he turned green from the unpleasant ride.

"No, they all just share an eye." Annabeth said trying to hold onto the set. I had phased my hands into the bench to hold me there while no one was looking. The taxi swerved in and out of lanes and when there was no room it squashed itself and the people inside to fit though between cars.

"Do they even know the way to camp?" Percy asked as were looked like we were finally leaving the city streets.

"Don't worry, the gray sisters know what they're doing. They are supposed to be very wise." Annabeth said but she didn't look that sure.

"They must be, because driving like this seems pretty stupid to me." I said trying to keep my lunch. It was worse than the infinity map.

"We know all. Every road in Manhattan, capital of every country and the location that you seek." One of the sisters said before another put a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet, he didn't ask yet!" The one with a hand over the mouth said harshly.

"What do you mean the location that I we seek. We ain't seeking anything." Percy said a little confused but probably more curious.

"You're right, you aren't, so there is nothing to talk about." One of the sisters said quickly.

"You can't just say that…" Percy said angrily. "Tell me now."

"No not after the last time." The sister behind the wheel said bitterly.

"They tossed our eye in a lake." Another spoke she pulled the eye out of her head and held it closer to her.

"It took us years to find it again." The last one moaned. "And it's my turn." The sisters started to fight over the eye while they were driving. It was probably one of the most disgusting things that I had ever seen, but I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

In the struggle over the eye it managed to land in the back. Percy grabbed it and opened a window. "Unless you want to try and find your eye again then tell me what you mean." Percy threatened. I was starting to wonder were or not I could save everyone in the event of a car crash without revealing that I am Phantom.

"No!" The three sisters screeched.

"It's too dangerous!" One of them wailed.

"I don't believe you!" Percy shouted. I was not in agreement with Percy… but I felt to sick from the ride to fight it.

"30, 31, 75, 12!" One of the sisters said. "Now give it back!"

"That didn't explain anything." Percy said angrily.

"That is all we can tell you. 30, 31, 75, 12!" they all said in unison.

"Percy, give them back the eye before we get killed!" I said reaching past him and grabbing the eye before tossing it out of disgust back to the driving sister who put it in her head with glee.

Within second we were in sight of a large hill with a giant pine tree on top of it. The taxi came to a stop and we all jumped out of the taxi on all fours almost kissing the dirt. "Never again." I said with a hand to my stomach.

The thing that brought me back to the world was cries from the hill top. "Stand your ground!" I looked up to see a group of teenagers and preteens in bronze armor fighting against some kind of metal bull monsters that were breathing fire.

I felt my gut turn telling me that it was a dumb idea to run in. But as usual my feet won't exactly listening. 'What am I getting myself into?' I was starting to wonder.


	3. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

It looked like there where two main groups of human fighters; a group with spears or swords with large shields on the front line, and a group of archers behind them. But for some reason there was a solitary girl fighting in front of the rest of the group.

The girl was a bit older than the other I think. It's hard to tell in combat. That, and she was rather big for a girl. Not meaning it in any sexist way or anything. But she was probably a head taller than me, and rather muscular. She had long light brown hair and was holding a spear in one hand and a small shield in the other.

She was surrounded by no less than five of the metal bulls that were for some reason attacking the hill. To her credit she was doing pretty well. The bulls were having a hard time pinning her down, but on finally hit her too hard on the shield and she capsized in the middle of the group of them.

One of the bulls was about to ram her into the ground when I ran in and grabbed her shield arm. I pulled her up out of the way. I jumped putting my left hand on one of the bulls and using it as leverage to fling the girl out of the circle of bulls before pushing myself over. "You alright?" I said before pain shot up my left arm. I looked down to see that my hand was burned, but it was only first degree, second at the worst. Nothing I haven't had before.

"Who in Hades are you?" The girl shouted looking at me angrily. "Don't get in my way, I had everything under control."

"If by under control you mean under that monster's foot, then yes you did." I said sarcastically before my gut instinct told me to move. I pushed her out of the way and jumped myself as the closest of the bulls spotted us and tried to attack. "I guess we will have to do introductions later." I said pulling a pair of gloves out of my back pocket.

They were the modified experimental pair of Fenton Gloves that my parents made. My parents had given up on them because they were too small to hold a power source. But of course, I was an almost unlimited source of ectoenergy. I pulled on the black gloves with the silver metal plates over the knuckles. Then I channeled my energy into them and they burst into my emerald green flames.

One of the bulls charged me. I dipping to the right as it passed I charged my right hand and let the thing have it. The punch blasted the thing with an ecto-burst that was half the size of the things body. It was knocked to the side and bounced three times on the ground before turning into dust like the giants back at the school. 'Fenton Works 1, Monsters 0' I couldn't help but smile.

There was no time to celebrate though. There wasn't even enough time to dodge the second bull so I put my hands forward and grabbed onto the horns. I was quickly pushed back and ended up dangling off the horns as the bull charged. It stopped and shook its head trying to throw me off. 'It's made of metal. Metal conducts electricity.' I thought quickly.

My gut told me it was a bad idea, but I didn't listen. I generated a current of ecto-electricity and fed it into the bull. The bull rived in pain with the electric sparks flying off of it before dissolving into golden dust. This was a good thing… or not… three more bulls charged me and I was on my back in the middle of their path. My eyes widened as they approached. I was too surprised to turn intangible, or even move.

I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. But instead of the feeling of being trampled to death I heard a loud whooshing sound and a tingling sensation passed over my body. At first my eyes only peeked open, but then they shot wide open when I saw that I was in the middle of a column of green and purple flames.

Looking down I saw lights in the shape of a clock face, with an hour hand moving counter clockwise even as the minute hand moved clockwise. 'Clockwork?' I thought as I saw it. It was defiantly Clockwork's, but that wasn't all. I looked in front of me and there was a floating box. It was in the same fashion as Pandora's box, only it was black instead of purple, with a white eight pointed star instead of a green skull, and the P on the front was green instead of a black one.

The box opened and pointed towards me and I could see a black sword hilt protruding from the box. It felt like it was calling out to me, like my entire life was leading up to the moment that handle would enter my hand. Reaching out my fingers wrapped around it, it was so cool to the touch and sent a shiver up my spine. Mist came from the box as I pulled it out and the blade came into view. It was a gladius like many of the others were using. But instead of bronze it was a bleached white colored blade with a black hilt. In the center of the blade was a gleaming green emerald.

The box disappeared the moment the blade was finished exiting it. The flames began to die down and I was left standing in the middle of the three monster bulls again, only this time with a weapon at my side. They all charged me at once and something seemed to be happening to them. I could see trails of dust coming for of them, only instead of showing me were they had been, the dust was a shadow of the path they were going to take. I could see ever move that they would make a half second before they made it, allowing me to easily dodge the charge.

I lightly pressed my new sword into their metal bodies as I danced in between them. The sword was covered from guard to tip in my own aura and could cut thought the metal hide like warm butter. Each of the bulls shattered into the golden dust. Only this time instead of it dissipating or fading way, the dust gathered into the emerald in my blade that gave a light golden glow before fading back to the green. All that was left of the bulls was some hollowed out horns on the ground.

Some of the remaining monsters saw this and began to flee. 'Let them run.' I thought as they cheers erupted from the hills. I looked down at the weapon in my hand. "Clockwork… and Pandora… why?" I murmured to myself wondering what was going on. Clockwork wasn't the kind of person to interfere directly, and Pandora… I didn't really know her that well. I considered her a friend but… she did always feel different than the others.

"Danny!" Percy said running up to me with his sword at his side. He was panting for breath and was probably in the fight as well though I didn't notice him. "Danny, what was all that?"

"I… I don't really know." I said looking back down at the weapon in my hand. "I've never seen this weapon before but…" A ring of white light appeared in the middle of the weapon and passed over it. In an instant the gleaming white sword was gone.

"Percy!" It was the girl I saw earlier fighting the bulls by herself. "Who is this wise guy!? I've never seen him before." She said angrily.

"Oh Clarisse, this is my cousin, Danny." Percy said looking a little unhappy about being around the large girl.

"Well no duh he's your cousin. I mean what cabin is he in. I can't remember seeing him around." She said looking closer at me. 'Why should it be common knowledge that I was Percy's cousin?'

"No, he is a cousin on my mother's side of the family." Percy elaborated.

"You mean he's a mortal!" Clarisse shouted with shock and the people around us all hushed up.

"I thought he was until today. But he can see though the mist and he seems pretty comfortable fighting monsters for a mortal." Percy said.

I felt a little confused with them talking about mortals as if they weren't mortal… they were right? "Boy!" Clarisse barked at me. "Are you a Demigod?"

"No… I don't think so. But you would have to tell me what you mean." I answered honestly. I was half ghost, not half god… I think there is a difference. None of these guys are half ghost at least. "Now that everything has calmed down though… can someone please explain to me what is going on? You lost me back when I noticed that Tyson was a Cyclops. And that was first period this morning."

"You're kidding me. This guy can't be for real. He just took down five monster bulls without even knowing about the gods?" Clarisse shook her head. I wasn't sure if she was embarrassed that I exist or in awe of me. It was probably that first one.

"His parents are some kind of mortal monster hunters. I just thought they were telling stories and showing me cool gadgets, but after seeing this…" Percy said looking at me.

"Really… don't suppose you have a magical remedy for a poisoned tree… or a non-magical one, ether would do." Clarisse asked looking over her shoulder at the giant tree. I shook my head. "I guess we couldn't possibly be that lucky. You four go into camp. And Percy, keep an eye on that Cyclops. I don't trust monsters as far as their heads will roll." She said pointing a finger and Tyson who looked a little sad at the insult. "I need to see to the injured."

We walked past the people into the camp. "So are you guys going to start explaining… or should I just call home for a ride?" I said after a few moments.

"I think we will leave that to Chiron." Annabeth said as we walked up to a large blue house. A sign designated it as the big house. The door was open and out of date music was coming from inside. As we entered I saw a centaur inside. I didn't really feel all that surprised to see one. I must have seen one before… I think.

"Pony!" Tyson shouted as he saw the centaur, who looked rather offended by the comment. I chuckled at Tyson's more simple view. We were both taking the whole ride pretty well if I do say so myself. Tyson because of his simple nature, and me… well I am probably just insane.

"I am sorry good Cyclops, but I am a centaur, and not a pony." The centaur corrected. Tyson look a bit confused. I don't think that centaur exists in his word bank. I looked around and it looked like someone had been packing things up. Maybe there was a hiking trip planned. People do that at camps right?

"Chiron… what's going on? You're not… you're not leaving are you?" Annabeth said as she saw the bags. It was a much different assumption from mine but the look on the centaur's face said it was probably the right one.

Then Chiron spotted me. "Well this is a new face." He said welcoming the distraction.

"Um… yeah. I'm Danny Fenton, I'm Percy's cousin… on his mom's side." I said sticking out a hand that he accepted.

"Where are you going Chiron?" Percy asked glumly pulling the centaur back to the subject.

Chiron gave a heavy sigh. "Someone had to take the blame for the tree getting poisoned and the camps defenses being weaken to this point." He said sadly. "Lord Zeus wasn't in a very good mood. The tree was born from the spirit of his own daughter, and to have it poisoned… Mr. D had to punish someone."

"But you couldn't have done it. Don't they see that you would never hurt Thalia's tree!" Annabeth looked like she was going to cry. "Some of the gods must see that."

"Apollo, Hermes, Artemis and Poseidon still believe in me… but the others still think that it is enough that I let it happen under my nose. They doubt me… and are replacing me." Chiron said with a heavy note in his voice.

"Zeus, Apollo, Hermes… it sounds to me like you guys are talking about the Greek gods." I said starting to get annoyed about being out of the loop. They all looked at me like I was an idiot. "Alright I have been more than patient, but now all of you start explaining what this camp of yours is or I am going to start raising it to the ground." I said through clenched teeth causing Percy and Annabeth to look worried.

"Danny right… how old are you?" Chiron said looking at me.

"I'm turning fifteen soon." I said simply.

"That is… odd." He said. "You definitely feel like a Demigod though it is a little weak. Maybe you are only a legacy of a god. That would explain how you haven't been killed yet." I beg to differ. "Most demigod children are swarmed by monsters if they are not guarded. Though I suppose if you don't know what it going on at all then I should start from the beginning. What do you know about the Greek Gods?"

Thus started the rather short explanation that all the Greek Gods are real… for the most part, and that the mortal world is kept in the dark about this. For some reason that I didn't understand they decided to move to America. I guess it's just better here. Then they told me about the camp and how it was run and the tree and how it had some kind of magic that protected the camp. He also said something about a kid named Luke with a bad 'daddy doesn't love me' thing going on who tried to start a civil war the last year.

When it was done I only had one word to say. "Alright."

"… Seriously? That it." Percy said apparently disappointed at my reaction.

"Dude, I really don't care very much. This isn't exactly a life changer for me." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Whether or not it is because of a god's blood in you, there are monsters trying to kill you. The reasons don't really matter anyways. The only question is what can we do about it?"

"I am afraid there really isn't much we can do." Chiron said a little depressed. "The tree has only a few weeks of life left unless…" But then he bit down on his tong as if he had said too much.

"Unless what?" Annabeth asked seeing some hope.

"No!" Chiron said sharply. "A foolish thought. The whole camp is feeling the effects of the poison. The magical borders are disappearing. Only one source of magic would be strong enough to reverse the poison. And that magic was lost centuries ago." Chiron said turning his back to the group.

"What is it?" Percy asked desperately. "We can go and find it. And when we do the camp will be saved." Annabeth nodded her agreement.

"It sounds to me like the camp is dead if you don't. So either they die here or they die trying." I said looking at the back of the centaur. "At least allow them to be able to say that they tried."

Chiron sighed and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder making my cousin look up at him. "Percy, you must not act rashly. I told your mother that I didn't want you to come back to camp at all this summer. It's too dangerous. But now that you're here, stay here. Train hard and learn to fight. But don't leave. It's not safe anymore."

Annabeth decided to change the subject. Unfortunately it was changed to me. "What I want to know is what that light show at the hill was about." She said looking at me. "Those flames that surrounded Danny, and that sword of his."

They all looked at me. "What do you mean?" Chiron asked having not been at the hill.

"Danny was about to be trampled by three of the metal bulls when a vortex of green and purple fire surrounded him. Then when it disappeared he had a new sword that wasn't made out of Celestial Bronze but could still destroy the monsters. And all the monsters it destroyed had their dust absorbed into the blade. The monsters were running in fear of it."

The centaur looked shocked at this news. "You mean… he permanently destroyed the monsters?" He looked me up and down. "Where is this sword? I would like to see it."

"It… kind of disappeared into a white light after the fight." I said. I knew that wasn't true. I could feel it as surely as if it was still in between my fingers. It was with my ghost form. "I had never seen it before in my life till today."

"That… that is a pity… a weapon like that would be a valuable asset in the coming battles." Chiron said with a sigh. "It is almost time for dinner. I suppose that Danny will have to stay in Hermes cabin for the night. He can make arrangements to leave tomorrow if he doesn't wish to stay."

"Thanks, but Percy and I probably should call our parents and tell them what's happened… I'm not sure if my parents are going to believe this." I said with a small chuckle.

"Do what you must, but make sure you leave the grounds before using your cell phones. They are beacons that attracted monsters." Chiron said and got back to work.

"Got ya, make tons of prank phone calls and beat up all the monsters that want a piece of me." I joked as we all left.


	4. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

"Well let's get this over with." I said standing at the edge of the camp hill. The phone in my hand was on speaker as it rang. Percy and I were calling his moms phone, since my parents don't carry cell phones.

Someone picked up before the second ring was over. "Yes, Percy is that you?" It was Aunt Sally's voice on the other side of the line. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom. Danny and I got mixed up in some things and he is at camp with me now." Percy said loud enough for the phone to pick him up.

"Can you tell my parents I'm ok after their done driving around town in the family tank?" I said with a little bit of humor. It was getting to serious around here for me.

"Sure thing Danny!" I could hear my sister's voice coming from the phone now. "But they didn't take the RV this time, too much traffic." She chuckled we both knew that the moment they thought something was up they run around town guns a blazing. I would be surprised if the city is still there by the time my parents were done. "So do you mind telling us what happened to you? They say that you two burned down a school for no reason… well only one person said it so they don't really have that much credibility."

Percy looked unsure about whether or not to tell Jazz anything so I just went ahead. After a ten minute summery Jazz was laughing on the other side of the line. "Danny, you couldn't walk down a street without someone trying to attack you."

"Yeah yeah." I said a little indignant. "I will have you know that none of those things were trying to kill me. I just happened to be in the way this time."

"But… If Danny can actually see all that then he must be a demigod himself." Aunt Sally said.

"Not you too. Come on Aunt Sally, they already said that I'm probably not one. You even know my parents." I said getting kind of tired of people saying it… no, not tire… scared. Like a part of me thought that it was true.

"Danny… this isn't my place to tell you but… you mother and father found you one there door step as a baby." My Aunt Sally said. It sank in, I'm adopted.

"What? Why didn't anyone tell us this?" Jazz said, she was more shocked then I was. We had always joked that she was the adopted one since she was too normal to be a Fenton.

"But then… who are Danny's real parents." Percy said looking at me in shock. I guess weren't really cousins… or at least not on his mother's side of the family. Was I really involved in all this Greek Myth stuff? "I guess we will find out later when they claim you. Your godly parent at least. He would be late since you are over thirteen, but better late than never."

"Aunt Sally… can I talk to Jazz alone for a second…" I said. Percy got the message and left and I turned off the speaker function. "Jazz… I'm sorry if all this is shocking you… but you're still my sister, no matter what happens, right?"

"Of course Danny, you can always lean on me. You're my favorite subject when analyzing people's innermost thoughts." Jazz teased me. I laughed lightly.

"I think I know who my real parents are… in the fire that saved me from the bulls, I saw a giant clock face, and a box that looked like Pandora's. I think Clockwork and Pandora might be my real parents or maybe Clockwork was just helping but… they always felt different than the others ghosts." I admitted to my sister. "…why did they never tell me?" I stayed on the hill and talked to my sister until I hear a horn that was probably to call everyone to dinner.

I was standing outside of lunch hall wondering what I was supposed to do when one of the boys from the most over crowded table spotted me a came over. "Hey there, you must the new guy. The one that pulled Ares and Apollo's cabins out of the fire back at the hill." The boy said happily. He was rather on the tall side and had brown hair and blue eyes. "Come on, visitors, newcomers, and kids that are waiting to be claimed or of the lesser gods all stay with the Hermes Cabin. I'm Connor by the way, Connor Stoll. Me and my brother Travis are co-head counselors for the cabin. So come to one of us if you need something. And don't worry about not knowing who Travis is. They say we look a lot alike." Connor said laughing and I willingly let him guild me to the table.

"So, what do I need to know to survive around here?" I asked him as we sat down at the table.

"Well the first thing you need to know is to try your best not to make any of the gods too mad. I know it sounds easy, but very few of us actually succeed at it. Second would be the guy in charge, Lord Dionysus, the god of wine and parties." Connor said pointing at a man in a Hawaiian shirt. "We call him Mr. D, and he's here as punishment and hates almost everyone. So try you best to stand clear."

"Is it true that he changed a bunch of pirates into dolphins, way back in the day?" I asked recognizing the name a little.

"Yeah that's him. And the last thing you must always keep in mind is Ares Cabin." He said pointing at another table, I saw the girl from earlier on the hill, Clarissa, sitting there with a large noisy bunch. "The kids of Ares are pretty violent to say the least, and they know how to hold a grudge. You already saved their Counselor's life, and showed them up in battle, so that probably put you on their hit list already."

"Good to know that no good deed goes unpunished." I said sarcastically and gave a small sigh. But someone in a bright orange prison suit came into the room and stood behind Mr. D. "Who's that?"

"Don't know, haven't seen him before… I hope he isn't the one they sent to replace Chiron." Someone at the table said. Some women that must have been a kind of friendly monster brought several pizzas to the table, one for each person. Someone called them 'Nymphs'. I noticed each of the other people at the table grabbing a slice or two and made their way to a large fire in the middle of the room.

"Come on. We need to make our offerings to the gods." Connor said and started to walk with the others. I followed there example. "You can do it for any god really, usually people choose their own parents, or a god that they are having some trouble with or owe a debt of gratitude. But since you don't have any of that, just pick one."

I went up to the fire and throw the food in. "Clockwork… Pandora… I don't know what our relationship is, but I just want to say thanks for today. I don't care if you tell everyone… but I look forward to talking about it sometime. I hear gods can talk to their children in their dreams." I whispered to the flames before moving on.

We all got back to our seat, but before we started eating the man in the prison uniform spoke up. "I am only going to say this once, I am Tantalus and I will be the new activities director taking over for Chiron as off tomorrow. I will continue… as long as Lord Dionysus wishes." He was dragging on with his speech, but people were muttering.

"Oh gods no. He's the guy that cut up his own wife and kids and feed them to the gods." I heard someone says. "Why in Olympus would they pick him?"

Then something happened the caused everyone to just forget about the fact that there was a child eater there. A green trident formed above Tyson's head. "Well, I guess we know where we will be keeping the animal. I can't believe I overlooked the family resemblance." Tantalus said laughing and others laughed with him.

"What's going on?" I asked someone at the table.

"The Cyclops was claimed by Poseidon. That means he's Percy's half brother." The kid told me. I still didn't understand way that was so funny. Percy looked really embarrassed. I guess it was a lot for him to take in. "I wonder who your godly parent is." He said next and some of the others started guessing.

"He doesn't have the right eyes for Athena and he is too scrawny for Ares." One of the Hermes kids said.

"Hey." I said not liking it when people called me scrawny.

"He isn't wearing any makeup, so he probably isn't Aphrodite's child. And he isn't a vegetarian, or Demeter is out." Another was listing them off. "Hera and Artemis are never an option. He has blue eyes like an Apollo kid, but not the blond hair."

"Then there is Hephaestus, Dionysus, and our dad Hermes, as well as all of the minor gods that don't have a seat at the table." Connor said.

"What about Zeus, Poseidon and Hades?" I asked wondering why they skipped those names. I was pretty sure that Pandora was my mother, even if she wasn't a god in the stories.

Connor looked over at Percy. "Well… they aren't supposed to have kids with humans anymore. They swore on the River Styx not to after WWII since Hades' son Hitler went nuts." 'So Hitler was a demigod… odd.' "Or at least that's what they told us… but I hear there is some kind of Prophecy that one of them would do something bad." They started telling me what they knew about what was referred to as 'the Great Prophecy'.

After dinner I was taken down to the nurse's office to get my hand checked out. Only for them to be amazed that the burn was gone. It wasn't that big of a deal but they all started saying things and asking who my godly parent was. I just told them that I wasn't sure and left. As I went I heard about how Apollo was the god of healing and doctors.

I got to the Hermes cabin as the sun started to set. They gave me a blanket one of the orange 'Camp Half-Blood' t-shirts and a leather necklace that they would put a bead on at the end of every year spent at camp.

Hermes was the most normal looking cabin though it looked a little worn down. It was cramped and didn't have any spare cots but I was fine just leaning up again one of the support beams with a blanket with my backpack behind my back. I started trying to figure out how the ghost zone fit into all this Greek stuff since it didn't exactly match the alibi of Hades. But I failed and just ended up drifting off to sleep.

hr/

I was pretty sure I was still asleep. I was in my ghost form and floating in a whole lot of nothing. "I see you are starting to find out who you are, young Phantom." I heard the familiar and wise voice coming from behind me. I turned and sure enough Clockwork was floating in the emptiness in his most elder like form. "We have much to discuss." He said with a grin.

"Alright… but can we do it in a more interesting setting. The empty space is kind of over used." I said and got a chuckle out of him. He pressed the snooze button on the top of his time staff and the environment changed to that of a pub.

"I suppose this is a more apperate place for a father son talk." Clockwork said and gestured to a seat as he changed from his elder form to his baby form.

"What you having?" the dreamed up bar tender asked.

"Milk please, same for the boy." Clockwork said and we were given to beer mugs full of milk.

"You're not even going to let me drink in my dreams?" I said jokingly but then took a little more serious tone. "…So you're really my dad?" I said taking a sip from the milk.

"Before you ask, yes, Pandora is your mother. And please understand that we didn't wish to leave you. But there were rules against Gods raising their own children." My dad said as he changed to his adult form. "But we did everything we could to help you. You see, you are not a demigod. Both your mother and I are gods, and so are you."

"What? But I'm not…" I said but the thought died. Two halves make a whole. "I get that you had to leave me… but when we met again, why didn't you tell me?" I said trying to keep the hurt out of my voice… or is it my thoughts…

He turned to his elder state again. "Phantom… We both wanted to give you the chance to choose for yourself. You may have the blood of a god, but when you come of age and into your godly power, you can give it all up. You can become a normal human. Or you can give up the immortality and be like you are now, like a demigod… a powerful demigod. The choice will be yours to make and we will support anything you chose." He changed back to his youngest form again. "But for that you would need to know what each choice entitles, so I sealed away your powers so that you would be like a normal human child. Then the seal was weakened in the accident and you slowly gained the powers of your parents like any other demigod would have as well as some of your own. In the years to come you will develop your own powers, though I do not think you will lose the ones you have."

"What about the Dark Dan incident?" I asked a little curious.

"I used it as an opportunity to teach my son two of the most valuable lessons you will ever learn. Never give up hope, and that everyone desires a second chance." He said smiling his crimson eyes met my green. "That was a lesson your mother taught me so many years ago."

"… What… what is my mom like?" I asked. "I met her but… I didn't really get to know her."

Dad sighed and changed forms again. "Your mother… she was a spitfire." He chuckled and I don't know what I was expecting but that wasn't it. "She was a lot like your friend Sam. Full of strength and courage and constantly trying to better the world whether it wants to be better or not." I had to chock down a laugh as the mental image of a godly Sam shouting at people to shape up literately walked through the dream bar.

"But that got her in all kinds of trouble with the other gods and goddesses." He said and called for another glass of milk. "It might seem like common sense today, but she was millenniums ahead of her time. She kept yelling that the others for demanding human sacrifices and for taking so much from the humans that worked so hard and had so little. She believed that we shouldn't abuse our power over mankind. But few of the others ever listened. They kept on demanding things of man and creating monsters and the humans were kept down." He stopped talking and changed through two more forms in complete silence.

"What happened?" I asked trying to get him to keep the story going.

"You mother created he now legendary box and went about sealing away the worst of the monsters and plagues that stopped mankind from growing." My dad said. "The gods were… scared of her. I believe you have seen your mother angry. She was a sight to behold. The big three actually set aside their differences and united along with most of the other gods in order… to banish your mother to Tartarus."

"Wait… what? But she is in the ghost zone." I said confused.

"The ghost zone… it is Tartarus." Dad said with a heavy sigh. "After that I willingly went myself in order to be with her." He then chuckled. "I did pull a few pranks on the others before I left. They are still furious about how I tricked them into accepting the worst of the meat when it came to sacrifices."

"How… how could they." I said in shock. They sent my mom to a pit of eternal suffering… ok maybe the ghost zone wasn't really that bad, but still.

"Don't think too badly of them, Young Phantom. They were scare of the things that she was trying to do. Ten thousand years is a long time to make mistakes in." My dad said. I couldn't understand why he was so forgive. "But that is the reason why we will not claim you. Your mother is still not very popular among the gods, though neither am I." He chuckled. "In truth, we stay in Tartarus in order to say away from our family more than any form of banishment. We could leave any time we wish, though it is probably for the best that they don't know that." I joined him in laughing.

Then my dad started to explain divine law to me. It wasn't anything that complicated. Gods were not allowed to attack each other directly or enter one and others domain without permission unless their domains over lap.

"What are yours and mom's domains?" I asked my dad.

"My domain is the ever gray area of destiny. It is both everywhere and nowhere, in every instant and never happened all at the same time." He said trying to be all mysterious about it. But in true it was pretty straightforward. It meant, 'I go where I want, when I want.' "You mother's domain is hope." I blinked a little in surprise. "What? Love is a domain, why are you so surprised that hope is." He asked me even though I am pretty sure he knew that I didn't have an answer. "Hope is one of the most powerful forces that has ever come into being. It moves the hearts of millions and can create or destroy empires. Hope is the power that locks away the monsters inside of Pandora's boxes." My dad said with admiration in his voice. "A power that can shape the future… perhaps even more than I can."

I was a little overwhelmed by the description of my mom's power. I had never realized what a difference holding onto hope could make. "And that is a power you have inherited for your mother. The power to move the hearts of other and to trap monsters."

I was a little shocked. "I… I don't have that kind of power." I said looked down a little ashamed thinking about how little I could do in comparison to my parents.

"Oh really? You inspired even your enemies to fight by your side when the King of Ghosts awakened. And you turned a group of scared children who had lost their parents into a fighting force to put many an army to sham." My dad said bringing up my past fights with Pariahs and Youngblood. "And you have the power to capture the ghosts that have been attacking your town."

"That's just the Fenton Thermos." I said realizing what he meant.

"The Thermos didn't work because of Jack or Madeline, it never worked for them. It only worked after you made it work. It was your power that made the first Thermos work and all others as well." My dad said looking down at me with pride. "You are stronger then you know my son, and you are coming into your powers as your mother's son quite well. And soon you will come into mine as well."

"Then of course there is the domain that you will one day have. But I think I will make you wait for that bit of information." I said giving me that half smile that I must have inherited from him. He was enjoying how that single sentience was going to haunt my every waking moment until I knew what it was.

"Well, I think that is all the time we have for tonight." My dad said and the bar faded out from around us. "You might want to wake up know. Hermes is also the god of thieves and one of his children is about to reach into your backpack." My eyes widened. I had all kinds of weaponry in my bag that was best left out of the hands of none professionals. "Until next time, young Phantom."

The dream was quicker to fade then it was to come on. My hand shot out and I grabbed the wrist of the boy that had his hand coming out of my bag with an ecto-gun. "Don't even think about it." I said calming but my eyes flashed green. The boy gave an innocent grin and put the gun back. "Good, now go back to bed."


	5. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

I was entering day two if you counted my arrival of my time with the demigods. I thought that I might want to stick around, at least until their barrier was fixed. Tantalus, the child eat, announced that he was bringing back some kind of chariot races that were discontinued because of accidents and deaths. Apparently the chance of winning one month of no chores and some 'glory' was enough incentive for the campers to risk their necks. But they seem to do that a lot.

"Danny, are you going to be joining?" Annabeth had asked me at one point.

"I don't think so. I've already been in a chariot death race once, and that was more than enough." I said. It probably confused her, but I didn't care much.

So while Annabeth, Percy and Tyson as well as Connor and Travis, were all going off and making their chariots, I just joined in the usual club activities. I decided to train hard to learn to use the weapon my parents gave me. 'The sword is a part of me. I just need to on call it.' The moment we got out to the practice field I raised one hand and concentrated.

The white ring appeared and everyone jumped away from me. I had to stop it from turning me into my ghost form right then and there… I guess is might not really be a ghost form… I will have to ask my dad about that. But as I got the ring of light to my right wrist it extended outwards and a hilt appeared. As I grabbed the hilt the rest of the blade followed until it was in my hands again in it full form.

I stood there staring at it for a second before I admitted something. "I have no idea how to wield a sword properly." I have had instruction in hand to hand and pole type weapons, but never a sword. People laughed and I tried swinging it around a little but it didn't feel very natural. The kid I caught trying to take stuff from my backpack took pity on me and taught me the proper stance and movements.

Denis was a ten year old son of Hermes so it was a little embarrassing to have him teaching me how to hold a sword. But after ten minutes I was starting to get the hang of it. "Well, let's see how good the bull slayer really is in sword to sword." One of the sons of Apollo said coming up to me with two practice swords. Most of his half siblings were laughing, seeing as they had seen me practice and were pretty sure their half brother would stomp all over me.

"Why not. I won't improve if I never try I guess." I said taking one of the practice swords and taking a more defensive position. The Apollo kid was in a more offensive one in front of me. Just like against the bulls I was a dusty shadow of were his swing was going to start. As the boy struck out with confidence I put out my own sword and positioned it so that it was collide with his thumb on his swords path. His thumb was pinched between my sword and his hilt and he was instinctively loosened his grip on the handle. I flicked my sword up and his went flying out of his hand.

Everyone just stared in surprise as I pointed the wooden sword at the boy. "Um… beginners luck?" I said with a grin. The next round was not as easy, and after more than thirty clashes I slipped and fell, costing me the match. They all had more experience with the weapons, but that half second insight really did pay off. 'Is that what dad was talking about when he said I was inheriting his abilities. I am getting a little bit of his insight into the future.' Granted a half second wasn't that much compared to what my dad could look into, but it was handy none the less.

With each fight though I was gaining experience and learning how to use the insight to my advantage. I felt a little guilty… it was like cheating, but it was how I would go in a real fight. And as every gamer will tell you, 'practice how you play'. I won five of the seven bouts. People were astonished that I was doing as well as I was.

Unfortunately the next activity didn't go as well, archery. Even with instruction I still couldn't hold the bow right or understand the trajectory or wind speeds to save my life. It isn't like that is something you have to think about when you are throwing energy blasts from your hands. The only thing involved there is how fast your blasts are and how fast the target is.

Everyone laughed at me and by the end of the excise I hadn't even got an arrow to go half way to the targets. "Well, you definitely aren't a son of Apollo." One of the others said as he shot a bull's-eye without even looking.

I got my revenge though because after that was spears. I ended up taking on three people at once, one from Ares and two from Apollo, and was still winning. The years of practice with my adopted mother, Maddie, as well as the nature talent that must have come from my mom, Pandora, and the insight into my opponents' next move from my dad made me unstoppable.

There were cheers coming from the others in the Hermes cabin. "I hope he stays with us. We won't ever lose another game of capture the flag again." Denis said happily.

"They play cabin on cabin games of capture the flag?" I asked. It didn't seem fair since some cabins had more people than others.

"No, it's alliance on alliance. Usually Ares and Athena's cabins try to recruit the others to help them." Denis said. "We will probably have one at the end of the week after the chariot races."

"Sounds like it's going to be fun." I said with a grin then I put the spear behind me to block a sneak attack from the Ares boy.

The next activity was… different. "The rock climbing wall of doom." I deadpanned as I stared at the wall as the Ares boy climbed it. It had several hard to grab slots and streams of fire were coming out of some of the holes in the wall.

"Don't worry." Denis said pushing me forward after the Ares boy was done. "The wall adjusts to the person who is climbing it." He said with one of those grins that made me feel worried.

But he was right, the second my hand touched the wall the whole thing changed. And once it was done I was about to piss myself. "Denis… I think the gods are mad at me." The holes on the rock face were all moving and changing depth and shape, sometimes disappearing all together only to reappear again moments later. There were even more fire streams and they shot out with differing intervals. And blades were swinging back and forth along the main path and there seemed to be concealed blades that would come out of the rock face itself.

"Wow Fenton, what did you do, eat one of Apollo's holy cows?" Someone commented as everyone stared at the wall. It was nearly double the size of the other two.

"Is that where that expression comes from?" For some reason that seemed more important at the second than the wall in front of me.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Climb the wall." Tantalus said grinning from ear to ear. I gulped and approached the wall.

I was about to put on the safety harness, but a blade further up cut the thing. 'It would have probably got caught on something anyways.' I thought as a large out cropping appeared and disappeared.

The wall was pretty much impossible. Or at least I thought for the first six feet as I struggled to make headway against the ever changing surface. But then I started to feel the same way I did in the practice sword fights. I could see the directions the holes were going to slide and once I got the timing right, I started to move quickly up the wall. Again and again I had to quickly jump from one set of holes to another as a blade came around or fire spud out. More than once I had to drop a couple feet in order to avoid getting my head copped off.

I was around six stories up when two pillars of fire shot out on either side of me and I could see the shadow of a blade coming straight for me. I quickly pushed off to avoid getting chopped in half or burned alive but I was then in free fall over the crowd that was watching my progress. I could hear gasps as I began to fall. I called up my ghostly powers and stopped myself five feet before I would have hit the ground. I silently cursed as everyone gasped again.

I did a back flip and landed on my feet in the middle of all of them. The awkward silence and staring ensued. But then one of them said the stander thing. "He was flying."

"Um… yeah." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

But then it was taking in another direction. "He's a son of Zeus!"

"Yeah… wait what? No!" I said but everyone was already talking loudly.

"Zeus broke his oath a second time." "Now that I think of it, he did shock that one bull into dust." "What does this mean for the great prophecy?" Everyone was talking at once and I could feel a headache building.

"Why me." I murmured.

(Mean while at Olympus)

"He isn't mine!" Zeus shouted as everyone was yelling at him for breaking his oath again.

"Oh sure he isn't." Hades said in a mocking tone. "He can only fly and throw lightning. I am sure he could have come from any god."

"You kept going on about my son, but you broke the oath twice. And he is even older then Percy is." Poseidon said angrily.

"I swear on the River Styx, he isn't mine! I don't know who he is or where he came from!" Zeus shouted over the noise of the laughing gods.

"Like we haven't heard that one before." Ares said shaking his head. "He even looks a little like the Thalia girl you had with those eyes and the messy hair. Were you really going to hide him from us until his sixteenth birthday? Or were you planning on turning this one into a tree to? It was only chance that he ended up at the camp with the rest of our kids."

"I'm actually curious myself, how did you hide him so well?" Hermes asked. "None of us had the slightest idea of his existence, even the monsters never found him. It must have been a step above just having a smelly step-father like Poseidon's son."

"Well if he isn't yours, then who is the little bastard's godly parent?" Hera said angrily. Her husband had broken more than just the oath against having more mortal children.

"I don't know." Zeus said in defeat. "But he isn't my kid." No one would listen to the god's claims of innocents. He had just been too much of a player.

(Later during free time)

"Hey Percy." I said glumly as I entered the forge where he had been working on his chariot.

"What's the matter with you?" Percy said equally glum.

"I fell of the rock wall and hovered above the ground. Now everyone thinks that I am the son of Zeus." I said looked into the forge. 'I don't have any armor.' The thought distracted me, I did have a bit of ADHD, but that is apparently common in the world of Demigods. I wonder if I could distract them all with light reflecting of a small mirror like I used to do with Cujo… what were talk about?

"Wait, you're a son of Zeus?" Percy said a little surprise, and maybe a bit hopeful.

"No…" I said but I was still thinking about what kind of armor I could make. I had never really done well with armor. "Just because I can fly and throw a little electricity around doesn't mean that Zeus is my father. It's not like he claimed me or anything." I said giving the same tired argument that I had been giving all day. But it wasn't like I could tell them the truth about my mom and dad being banished gods and they would freak if I told them I had an accident in a portal to Tartarus.

"… So we're still cousins." Percy said looking at me. I broke out laughing.

"Sure, whatever. What's wrong with you anyways?" I asked him.

"Got into a fight with Annabeth." He mumbled.

"Oh… lovers spat." I joked and I could see the phantom of the helmet flying at me so I was ready to catch it. "You're going to have to try harder than that." We talked for a bit and he told me how he got into a fight with Annabeth about his half brother, Tyson. "You really didn't get her side of it though. You say she has a problem with him. It might be better if you actually talk to her." I said looking at the helmet in my hand.

"You say that, but she will probably gut me if she sees me again right now." Percy said with a heavy sigh.

"Just make sure you cover your neck when you go down on hands and knees and beg for forgiveness." I laughed and started to walk out. "Come on, you can ask her at dinner. Now did you remember the ring?" I ducked out of the room and he threw a sword at me. I'm pretty sure he could hear my laughing as I ran across the field.

At the dining hall I was about to go and sit with everyone else at the Hermes table but I was stopped. "Come over here, boy." It was Mr. D. "You sit at your father's table." He was pointing at one of the empty tables.

"But… I was never claimed." I said not really wanting to sit alone.

"Well your father isn't being very responsible so the rest of the gods decided to just make you stay in his cabin even if he won't admit he broke his oath twice." Mr. D. said. So I guess that means I am sleeping in cabin one… Zeus is going to hate me.

When I went up to the fire and throw in my offering and made it to Zeus. "Sorry Lord Zeus… I don't think I am your son either, but I'm not really being given a choice." I hope he realizes that it isn't my idea. I don't want him to try to strike me down every time I take to the sky. Not that a lightning bolt could kill me, I knew that from experience, but still they hurt a lot.

But I guess he must have been mad because the table electrocuted me as I sat down. It wasn't even enough to cause me pain, but it was enough to get attention. People looked at me and all started talking as if it was a sign that I was Zeus's kid since I was being electrocuted without really reacting that much.

Once the sun was going down I was standing in front of cabin one. "I probably shouldn't go in there." I thought out loud and headed for a tree outside instead. A couple of Harpies tried to get at me but a few well placed kicks got them to go away. After that I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

hr/

I was in a forest in my ghost form. "Another weird dream." I said looking around me. I was eighteen miles and seventeen feet south by south west of camp, and no, I don't know how I knew that. Just like I didn't know how I knew that I was seeing a future time, a little more than an hour. I heard a scream and flouted in that direction. The scene startled me. In the middle of a pack of more than a dozen black dogs with blood red eyes each the size of a rhino, were three kids and a goat man or Satyr.

I looked closer and I recognized one of the children. A small girl, she looked like she was only nine years old with her slightly spiked black hair done in a pony tail in the back. She had on the same blue hoodie I had always seen her in even though it was summer but the red beanie was gone from her head. "Dani." I thought looking at the girl who was practically my daughter.

I felt a passage of time and no more than ten minutes later the other children were dead, Dani was in her ghost form and was trying to fight off ten of the monsters at once. A shadow appeared behind her and out of the ground one of the dogs appeared catching Dani by surprise.

"Dani, no!" I shouted I had bolted up in my sleep and fell out of the tree. "Ouch." I said lightly rubbing my head. But there was no time. "I have an hour." I said to myself and was already running. I pulled out the Fenton board out of my backpack. It looked like a silver pencil case until you pressed the button. Then it expended into a green and silver snowboard that could fly.

It was another one of the experimental tools that my parents never got around to perfecting and gave up on. They got the idea from the Red Huntress armor, but couldn't get it to work without nerve uplinks. You needed a way to control the energy flow inside of the board, but I could do that with my own energy, so I swiped it to use in my human form since it used less of my energy then flying myself, and it was less suspicious… or at least it would be in Amity Park.

The board was not very fast but I covered the miles in time. It was only made hard by the occasionally lightning bolts that I had to dodge. I was there right in time to hear the first scream. I was over the clearing and could see them all surrounded. Jumping off the board, I went into a nose dive calling on the sword my mom gave me.

The glow of the sword light up the night sky seconds before I drove the blade into the skull of one of the giant hounds. The dog gave a howl of pain before disappearing into dust. I landed on my feet and turned to face the others as the golden dust was drawn into my blade.

"Stay away from my daughter." I said as my voice carried enough of my power to make them hesitate. The kids behind me couldn't see my burning green eyes. I had made it in time to protect them.


	6. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

"Danny!" I heard my daughter said from behind me.

I pulled out an ecto-gun and tossed it to her. "I'll take point, you watch the others." I said will pulling out a second ecto-gun.

Three more of the beasts charged forward. One came straight at me will the others tried to get around to get at the kids. I slashed through the first of the offending monsters and shot at a second. Dani shot the third and all three turned to dust and were absorbed.

I heard another scream and turned my head in time to see a monster attacking one of the kids from behind us. It was too late to intercept and I couldn't shoot it with the kids in the way. I was trying to move to where I could help but I was distracted by a thin line of mist leaving my mouth.

At the last moment before the kid was eaten a large green mass smashed into the monster and took it to the ground before turning it to dust. The new creature was another dog, the size of an Indian Elephant making it easily larger than the black dogs. As it turned its bulldog face towards us and its large green tong fell out of the giant mouth and he gave a short bark. "Cujo!" Dani and I both shouted in shock.

The other monster dogs were starting to look a bit unsure of themselves, almost half their numbers were already gone. But the remaining seven all charged at once. I took out four, Dani shot another one and Cujo brought down the last two. The night was shining with the golden dust as it was all dragged into my sword as if water into a drain. The only things left of the dogs were their fangs, one from each of them.

"Is everyone o…" I didn't have time to finish before I was tackled into the ground by my female clone.

"Danny!" She said excitedly and she squeezed me hard enough to break most people's ribs.

"It's good to see you too." I said putting a hand on her head. She looked up at me and grinned.

"How did you know to be here?" She asked after finally letting me back up.

"That is a very good question… I will have to get back to you on that." I said teasing her a little bit. "But since you're around here and you are having monster troubles I am going to take a guess that you're heading to camp."

"So you're there to?" Dani asked with a slight tilt of the head. She practically exploded when I nodded.

We were both caught off guard when we heard a girly scream. We looked to see Cujo still in his giant form sticking his nose into the chest of the Satyr's chest, pushing him to the ground and sniffing all over the poor goat man. The children looked terrified of the adorable green dog… ok so maybe my sense of what's scary is a bit off.

"Cujo, heel!" I called him over and the elephant dog's head shot up and he came bounding over to us and we each leap he shrank until he was the size of a puppy. He swung wide and doing a U-turn he stood right behind me. "Good boy." I praised the little dog and scratched him below the chin. "If we want to get to camp by breakfast we're going to have to start walking." I said to the terrified on looks. "Don't worry about Cujo. As long as you don't seem like a threat to Dani or me, he won't hurt you." I said and started walking. Dani scooped up Cujo in her arms and was carrying the little dog.

The others looked unsure but as they heard noises nearby they decided to follow. I found my board and put it back in my backpack but let Dani hold onto the ecto-gun. "Danny let me introduce you to my friends." She said and turned her head and pointed back. "The brown haired boy is Clark." The boy lightly lifted his arm. He didn't look like much to me. He was rather pail and didn't look like he was made to fight. Then again, I'm not one to talk. He must have been nearing thirteen. "And that's Clover." Dani said pointing at the other girl in the group. She had blond hair and a narrow face with grayish eyes. Considering the family resemblance I was going to have her down as a daughter of Athena, like Annabeth. She looked around eleven years old.

"And that's Mr. Goatman." Dani said with a grin pointing at the Satyr who scowled.

"I'm Gleeson Hedge. I'm one of the Satyrs who are charged with getting young Demigods to camp safely." He said with pride clear in his voice. He looked pretty middle aged and was going bald like Mr. Lancer.

"And you did a very good job of that Mr. Goatman." Dani said rolling her eyes. "What exactly were those things that attack us anyways?"

"They were…" Clover started but Gleeson put a hand over her mouth.

"What did I saw about names having power? Do you want to let them know where we are?" He growled.

"I think it is a little late for that, and Danny's with us and Cujo. So we're safe." My daughter said as she squeezed Cujo a little. The dog gave a short yip, he just loved the attention.

"They were Hellhounds." Clover said quickly before Gleeson could stop her. He glared at the little girl and we all laughed a little.

"Hear that Cujo." I said scratching the dog behind the ear. "You're stronger than a dog from hell." The dog started barking. I wasn't sure if he could understand us or not, but he sure seemed proud of himself.

"What exactly is that thing?" The boy Clark asked.

"He's Cujo." Dani said not understanding the question.

"Yeah but… what kind of monster is he? I've never heard of one like him before." Clark said staring at the dog who was now wriggling around in Dani's arms. I think he was trying to get into a position where he could lick himself. "Is he like a super hellhound?"

"Cujo isn't a monster, he's our puppy." Dani said angrily holding tighter onto the ghost dog. The talking continued all the way back to camp. None of them would have ever guessed that Cujo was a dog from Tartarus. I actually don't know how that all works. My dad said that the formless and powerless ghosts in the Zone were shells used by the slain monsters until they could return to their original forms and then they would reappear on earth, but I don't know about the native beings. I would have to ask him or my mom if I saw her first.

I managed to ask Dani if they knew about her ghost form and she said no. I told her that we would need to keep it that way. She just said a 'no duh' like I shouldn't have bothered telling her.

Once we got back to camp and got Cujo past the boarder, people were already moving towards the dining hall area. I spotted Percy going into the hall. "Hey Percy!" I called out waving to Poseidon's son.

He turned and spotted me. "Danny, there you are. We didn't see you this morning. Some of us thought you up and left, or that Zeus killed you." Percy said as we approached and some of the other campers started to stare. "Who are these guys?"

"New campers, anyone seen Connor or Travis?" I asked looking around. "I guess they are probably at Hermes's table already." I said and walked towards the hall. Percy followed me up to Mr. D as the other settled in at the Hermes table. "Mr. D we got three new campers, I found them about Eighteen miles outside of the boarder this morning being attacked by rhino sized dogs." I said dropping the teeth on the table. Percy gapped at the fangs.

The god looked at me. "So." He said simple and took a drink out of his Dr Pepper. "Just put them in Hermes cabin until there claimed like we always do." He took another drink. "And remember that you aren't supposed to leave the camp without permission, and tonight I expect you to actually sleep in your cabin instead of a tree and keep an eye on the dog." I winced not liking any of that but nodded my agreement.

I walked back to the Hermes table were everyone was looking at Cujo. "Ha Dani, you going to be ok here?" I asked my little clone.

"Wait, her name is Danny to?" Denis asked looking at my daughter.

"No, I'm Dani spelt with an 'i', it is short of Danielle." She said smugly. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Danny, you know this girl?" Annabeth asked. She and Percy were also there. Annabeth was looking pretty surprised by the sight of Dani, it's probably because we look so much alike.

"Don't you see the family resemblance?" I asked jokingly.

"You mean she's also one of Zeus's kids?" Travis asked looking a bit surprised.

(Olympus)

"They aren't mine!" Zeus's screamed to be heard causing storms across the world.

(Camp)

"No… she's my daughter." I said wondering what the reaction would be.

"What!" Everyone at the table shouted at once. Everyone else was now listening in.

"What do you mean she's your daughter?" Percy said in shock. Word was quickly spreading through the camp.

"She's my daughter." I said simply shrugging.

"Danny, that isn't possible, she looks like she is nine years old." Annabeth said in confusion. "Though… she looks so much like Thalia." Annabeth said looking down at my daughter. 'So Dani looks like Zeus's dead daughter… ok.'

"I'm three months old." Dani said lifting up three fingers.

Everyone was mute with shock. "Come on, what was Athena like when she first came out of Zeus's head. It's like that, only with a fruitloop instead of a headache." I said inwardly laughing at everyone's reactions.

"Like father like son." Mr. D said taking a deeper drink from his now Coca-Cola that he wished he was allowed to make into wine.

(Olympus)

"Well I'll be damned." Hades said ironically. "Still going to deny that he's your kid?"

"He isn't mine." Zeus said but his voice wasn't as sure. "I only broke the oath once…"

"Father, there is no one else whose son he could be. Maybe he is just a legacy that managed to retain more power than the other bloodlines." Athena suggested.

"I… suppose that could be… We have only seen him float a little and shock one bull. Not exactly a lightning storm or flying in the clouds." Arteimis said looking down at the scene in the pool of water.

"What's his history anyways?" Her twin brother Apollo asked.

"I did a little digging after we all guessed that he was a son of Zeus's." Hermes admitted. "But I have no idea. He was found on a doorstep as a baby. The only thing I know for sure is that he was raised in Amity Park." He said with a little shutter.

"Amity Park? Where's that?" Mr. D had joined them leaving a double behind to watch the camp. All the other gods looked from one and other in confusion. They had never heard of the place.

"You can't be serious." Hermes said looking around at the other gods. "Amity Park was the place that was confirmed to be the new entrance to the pit of Tartarus just a few months ago."

"You're joking, the gateway has reappeared?" Apollo said a little panicked. "Is it a sign of the great prophecy or something? I mean, even if the prophecy is about that Percy kid instead of this new one, we only got two years."

Hera was the next to speak. "We cannot prevent a prophecy if it was foretold by the oracle, only Tuxh could ever do that. And he left to Tartarus to be with his wife." Hera said throwing a glare at her husband who shrugged. "Why can't you be that dedicated? He never once cheated on Pandora."

"He was incapable of holding an adult form long enough to do the deed." Ares chuckled. "And even if he could, you would have to be mad to try to pull something on Pandora. She'd lock you away."

"Oh please don't talk about our sister." Poseidon said shivering. "I can only imagine the things she would do to us if she knew that we had broken oaths on the river."

"That's for sure. I still have nightmares about her after she found out I forced Persephone to be my wife against her will." Hades said closing his eyes tight. "I thought she would skin me and Zeus for that one. Even Demeter wasn't that mad and she still brings winter every year for it to make my job harder."

"You desire everything she did to you." Demeter glared daggers at Hades. "And why are you all so sure that the child from the prophecy will be our downfall?" Demeter said in her muse like sing song voice. "They are only supposed to choice whether we fall or that they save us. If Pandora was here she would tell us that it is our own actions that will drive the children to hate us and fight against us, just like we did with our father."

"In other words, just claim the kid. Because if you keep acting like you're trying to kill him then the other might get the wrong idea." Hermes said. He had always taken Pandora's side in the past along with Tuxh, Hera and Demeter. And later after Pandora and Tuxh were replaced at the table by Artemis and Apollo, they also looked up to the goddess of hope. So when one of them said 'it is what Pandora would do' it usually got all their support. Pandora had been dangerous, but she had also been fair.

"I haven't been trying to kill him… that hard." Zeus muttered the last part but they could all hear him. "Fine… I claim him as a legacy or something. But he isn't my son!" Hades and Poseidon didn't look pleased, but they were still to shaken by the memories of the oppressive Pandora to think about it.

(Camp)

"So they think that you're this Zeus person's child because you can fly and make electricity?" Dani asked me.

"Pretty much." I said with a shrug and Dani looked at her own to hands and let white sparks of electricity jump from one hand to another. Everyone gasped as they looked at the white lights. But only I could see the glimmer of green at the edges. "It doesn't matter if we can call on it because he doesn't want to claim us." I said trying to get everyone to stop staring. But they just started staring even more. "What?"

"Dude, look up." Connor said. I looked up and my jaw dropped and I had to stop myself from laughing. Above my head was a golden eagle holding a lightning bolt. Right underneath it was the words 'Legacy not Son'. An identical bird was over Dani only lacking the words. "Well… I guess it's a start."

"Maybe he just pretends not to care so that Poseidon and Hades don't get mad." Denis thought.

"No, Hera and Hermes bulled him into doing it." Mr. D said coming over to us and drinking. "You're kid will stay with you in Zeus's cabin." He said and took off laughing the whole time.

"Danny, I got a question." Dani started asking me.

"What is it?" I said looking down at her.

"Well… everyone keeps saying something that I don't understand… can you tell me what a 'god' is?" Dani finally said and everyone flushed with disbelief. "What? I'm only three months old. No one has told me these things." Dani said in irritation crossing her arms.

We spent all of breakfast trying to explain to her what a god was. She couldn't see the difference between Gods, Ghosts, Titans and Monsters. And I had to admit… there isn't much difference. The Box Ghost very well could fit the description we managed to give of a god if you considered boxes a dominion.

"Maybe some stories will explain the difference." I said giving up.

"I've got a Greek Mythology book you can borrow." Annabeth said also tired of trying to explain what gods were to the three month old child. "But right now we got to go and work on the chariot."

"Chariot?" Dani asked curious as always.

"There's going to be a Chariot race in a four days and each cabin is going to be entering their own Chariot." Connor said starting to wonder how many questions one little girl could have. "Each Chariot team is made up of two people, and whoever wins doesn't have chores for a month. I guess since you and your dad are the only ones in cabin one, you would both have to participate if you want to enter."

Dani's eyes widened at the idea of racing Chariots. "Danny can we do it? Please?" She began to beg. I didn't even have to look down to feel the effects of the pout.

I sighed but I knew there was nothing I could do. "We're going to need to build a Chariot then." I said messing with her hair. "To the forge I suppose." Dani was already celebrating and throwing Cujo up and down in the air. The dog was barking excitedly.

**Clockwork is the combination of Prometheus and Epimethius's legends. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

It had only been a day since I started but I was already putting the finishing touches on the Chariot. Being able to phase two piece of metal together instead of wasting time with melding really sped things up.

I already had something functional but I was still working like a Fenton. Weapon slots and mounted modified crossbows were seen on the surface, but I was putting something special underneath using some spare parts from my Fenton tech. "I am never going to use this." I chuckled as I stared at my creation. I heard the door open and quickly stashed the weapon away.

I looked up in time to see Percy entering the forge. "Ha Percy." I said giving a short wave.

"Ha…" He said a bit gloomily but his eyebrows shot up the moment he saw the Chariot. "You're already done? Even with Tyson's help I'm not done yet, and we've been at it one more day." He said staring at the Chariot I made. Even though I didn't like the colors, it was a royal blue and gold and had a golden eagle design on the front that went into wings that covered the wheels to guard against attacks. It had the symbol of Zeus on either wing but if you want on the inside of the Chariot you would find an iron gear with a CW in it. I wasn't exactly worried that anyone would recognize the name Clockwork. I don't think that was the name he was using before he left to be with my mother. Clocks hadn't been invented back then, let alone the expression of 'runs like clockwork'.

"I didn't live with the Fenton's for fourteen years for nothing. But I don't think that is why you came. You do know that my sister is your therapist not me." I said with a grin.

"Jazz is a little pushy, and I don't think she would understand." Percy said embarrassed.

"You would be surprised by what she understands." I said having talked to her about what the Ghost Zone was and how places in Greek mythology have been relocating themselves over the years.

Percy ignored me and started talking about his problem. "I keep having that dream that Grover is in danger." I understood that it was serious so I didn't chuckle at the fact that Grover was in a in a dress during the dreams. "I tried to talk to Annabeth about it but she just thought I was trying to distract her from the races." He said glumly.

"Well Jazz would ask, what are you planning on doing for the time being?" I asked. "Inaction will only make you feel worse. If you can't start move then start preparing to move. Come up with a game plan so that once the race is over and you can talk to her, you won't have wasted your time doing nothing." I said as I pulled out a small chest plate from the fire and started beating it with a hammer. I was making some armor for Dani. It wasn't all that difficult compared to helping my adopted father set up the ecto-converter in the RV. I had found some black and silvery white polishes and I was going to make the armor colored like our jumpsuits instead of the metallic bronze that everyone had.

"Danny… how are you so conferrable with all this. When I first came to camp I was freaking out." Percy asked me as he sat down on one of the benches. "I'm still freaking out about the tree dying, my friend missing and my half brother. But you act like nothing in the world could faze you." I could hear a little jealously in his voice.

"I don't know if the fact that I have a nine year old daughter when I'm not even fifteen tipped you off, but I haven't exactly had a normal life." I said with a shrug. "I've learned how to not think about things that would freak you out. It's just something that Sam beat out of me. Panicking doesn't help anyone, it also doesn't help when you get mad, afraid, hold a grudge, complain, demand things without compromise…" I said thinking about the various weaknesses that I had seen in the demigods.

"Alright, I get it, I'm a hot head." Percy said throwing up his arms. "But you aren't normal."

"Duh, that's why I'm here." I said laughing. Dani came in jumping up and down with a bow in her hand.

"Danny Danny guess what." She said as she waved the bow in front of me. "I hit the bull's-eye during practice." She said with a grin. She was a lot better than I was with a bow, but she wasn't yet tall enough to be effective with a spear or javelin.

"That's great you're really good with that bow." I reached up one hand and ruffled her hair. "I finished the secret weapon. Though I doubt we will get to use it." I said with a sigh.

"Secret weapon." Percy asked looking confused.

"No! We can't tell you that." Dani said looking around and then whispering. "It's a secret." I couldn't help but laugh.

"And I doubt we will get the chance to use it during the competition, but it might make a good victory celebration if we win." I said grinning at the look on Percy's face.

"Do I even want to know?" Percy asked dumbly.

"Probably not." Dani said with a mysterious grin. "Danny, can you show me how to use a spear, everyone says you're really really good at it." Dani said pulling at my arm.

I chuckled. "Alright, I need to clean up here but I will be there in just a minute. Why don't you come along to Percy, it might help you take your mind of things." I said. Dani let go of my arm and ran out the door to find Cujo and go to the training arena.

I took the breast plate out of the fire and did another shaping before cooling it with my ice core and placing it aside. I killed the flames and put away the tools before grabbing a practice spear and heading out for the training area.

I spotted Percy and Dani with a fair sized group practicing. I saw Percy showing my daughter how to hold and move the spear and couldn't help but to frown. It was the same style as most of the others in camp, mainly relying on the reach of the spear to keep the enemies away and outside of their attack range. It least a lot to be desired because once your opponent was inside of the length of your spear you would be defenseless.

I was originally trained with a quarterstaff, a weapon that utilizes conservation of momentum and high speed parrying to get in close to an enemy and take them down with several fast passed hits.

"Percy, stop that!" I shouted catching everyone off guard. "I don't want my daughter to learn how to fight like some grunt soldier. She doesn't have the height or the weight to fight like that." I said walking up to them and Percy stood aside a little shocked. "Alright Dani, instead of being fully extended with your weight behind it I want you to arc it a little more and loosen your elbows so you can better react to your opponents…" I started to correct her stance but Percy stopped me.

"Danny what are you doing? Something like that will let the enemy get in to close." Percy said disapprovingly. "I was teaching her the proper way."

"Sorry, but you might want to check the expiration date on the style they use here." I said a little mockingly. "I'm pretty sure it went bad a couple hundred years ago." Everyone looked a bit taken aback.

"It is the way of the ancient Greeks, taught to us by the trainer of heroes, Chiron." Percy said defensively. I think I injured his pride a little.

"The key word you used there was 'ancient'." I laughed. Percy glared but the others had been there when I had taken three of their best by myself. They glanced around to check if anyone was looking before trying to copy Dani's grip. "But if you're so sure about your ways then why not try me?" I was pretty much trying to get Percy to fight me that this point. There was no doubt in my mind that I would win, but a lesson about adapting might be good for him. It was a lesson I had to learn pretty fast when I started fighting.

"Fine!" Percy said angrily. People were gathering around. Percy positioned his spear out in front of him and I went into a stance. He came at me with a lunging stab, it had more power behind it then the attacks from the Apollo kids before, maybe even a little more than the Ares boy, but it didn't do him any good.

I gently swatted the spear head aside and pivoted closer in so that I was too close for him to now maneuver his extended spear. Flicking my spear around, I caught him in the shoulder and sent him to the ground. "Remember that I could have hit you there with my spear head, and I could have got you in the neck or the head just as easily as getting you in the shoulder." I said looking at Percy who was getting back up.

Percy grunted and retook his stance and came at me again. His attacks were so telegraphed that I knew where they were going even before the future sight told me. Again I deflected his attack and this time I hit him in the gut. He's knees buckled and he gasped for air. "That's enough Percy, you can't win this." I said calmly. But he was getting back up. 'He's stubborn.' I thought.

He was coming at me again so I tossed my own spear to the side. When his was nearly to me I pivoted around the spear head grabbing the shaft right below it and pulling it along with him towards me and tripping him. He started trying to get back up, he was still having trouble with the stomach shot that I had already gotten on him. "You're stronger and faster than I am Percy, but you don't have the technique needed to take me." I said as he got to his feet.

"That's enough Uncle Percy." Dani said grabbing the bottom of Percy's spear. "My Dad's just to experienced for you." She said in a matter a fact manner.

"How can he be more experienced? He's only been in came for a few days." Percy said as he staggered to his feet.

I sighed and started to take of my shirt. The whole meadow went quiet as they all stared at my scarred body. I took the shirt and used it like a blindfold and picked up my spear and positioned it. "Percy, lets go one more time." I said calmly and waited for his attack. But it never came. "If you don't want to come at me, then I guess I will have to go first." I could see his phantom out line, he was not in a fighter's stance, I moved in and did an overhand swing and he pulled up his spear to guard it. Even though he was off guard it was still a strong block that stopped me in my tracks.

I pivoted my spear around our clash and maneuvered the bottom half between his legs hooking he front one. I let go of my lower hand on the spear and grabbed his spear pulling it. Weight went off of the leg as my spear was pulled forward and he was thrown off his feet. His grip on the spear loosened and I pulled it away from him. Then I pinned him to the ground with both spears. "You can't rely on your talent as a demigod. You have to be a smarter fighter if you want to stay alive." I said and pulled off my shirt blindfold. "Next time we will go at the beach. I expect you to use the water against me."

Percy looked up at me embarrassed. But he also looked more determined, like he would stop at nothing to surpass me. I went back to Dani and started showing her how to act as if the spear was a quarterstaff.

(Olympus)

"It's not funny!" Poseidon boomed as Apollo, Ares and Hermes were laughing at him. They had gathered to talk about the Chariot races, place their bets and more or less act like soccer moms before a tournament, when they spotted the bout between Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, and Danny Fenton, the 'not my son' of Zeus.

"It so is funny." Hermes choked through his laughter. "He kicked your son's butt blindfolded."

"We will see who is laughing after my sons beat all of your children in Chariot races." There was met by booing from the other gods. "Don't be mad just because you're going to lose. I laterally invented the horse."

"Uh uh, I was all about driving Chariots before I upgraded." Apollo challenged. "My kids will win."

"Please, it's a contest of getting from point A to point B, I think we all know who the god of that is." Hermes said leaning back in his seat and pointing at himself.

"As if, your kids' Chariot probably has square wheels." Hephaestus scoffed. "Best built will win and that is mine."

"None sense, it is a war game. My offspring will be victorious!" Ares shouted. The arguing continued. But Ares noticed that Zeus wasn't joining in. "Come now Zeus, aren't you going to tell us that it is your son who will be victories?" Ares teased.

"Not… my… son." Zeus growled.

"Well, since my hunters are not there, I think he probably has the best chance." Arteimis said looking at the portal. "That daughter of his really is a remarkably fast learner." Dani had taken down one of the Hermes's kids in her first bout.

"So is that who your rooting for little sis?" Apollo said with a grin. "Not like you to take an interest in a boy." Arteimis scowled and kicked Apollo between the legs, a weak point of even the strongest of the male gods.

Aphrodite looked at the pool. "Well, I wouldn't blame her. He has a different air about him then the other demigods. And that body, even most of Ares' children don't have that may battle scars." She licked her lips. "He already caught the eyes of several girls in the camp. Perhaps it is time that I started…"

"Aphrodite, he has a daughter, you can't go messing around in his love life without thinking about what kind of effect it will have on the child." Athena said and an argument started among the three goddesses.

While the other gods were occupied Zeus leaned over to his brother Poseidon. "Make sure you drown him when he goes to the beach." Zeus whispered and Poseidon responded with a nod. Zeus might not be able to attack the boy directly himself, but Poseidon still could. Zeus grinned as the rest of the gods argued. He would have his way eventually.

(back at camp)

It was almost time for the big race. Dani and I were in our black and white armor, she had a quiver full of arrows and a bow, while I had filled the weapon holders on the Chariot with javelins. Most of our competition had shown up, Annabeth and her half brother were there, along with Percy and Tyson, and Clarisse was in a chariot along with one of her brothers.

They all had nice looking chariots baring the same symbols that were on each cabin. They looked over at us wondering but Annabeth was the first to ask. "Where are your horses?"

"We don't got any." Dani said grinning. Everyone looked surprised. Some of the Apollo boys laughed. "We asked Mr. D if Cujo could pull it for us and he said it was ok." People looked down at the tiny green puppy.

"You… do realize that he's too small for the Chariot." Annabeth said slowly to my little girl.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Cujo, play!" Dani commanded the little dog. Cujo admittedly stopped licking his own butt. He jumped into the air flew around in circles before turning into his elephant sized form and flopping down on his back next to Dani. He was now easily double the size of one of the warhorses.

There were a couple of screams and some people pulled out weapons and went into a defensive position. "Big doggy!" Tyson said point up at Cujo. I could have sworn I heard someone scream 'Dogzilla'.

"What the heck is that, a super hellhound?" Percy said in shock.

"Cujo is Cujo." Dani giggled and hugged the giant dog whose head was as big as her whole body.

"Cujo is the family dog." I said going up and scratching him behind the ears.

"Now he's too big for your chariot." One of the boys from Hephaestus cabin said.

"Don't be so sure." I said and showed that our harness folded out to make room and that the whole chariot was made out of metal instead of wood to weight the thing down and the winds would create a lift force on the wings that would hopefully help with the bouncing around.

"That's an impresses stead you got there." Mr. D said as he came up laughing. "So that's why you wanted to use him instead of a horse."

"Mr. D this isn't fair." A daughter of Demeter said angrily.

"I checked the rules and you're allowed to use trained monsters." Mr. D said grinning. "Jackson is free to use that Cyclops if he likes." He was laughing and Percy glared daggers at the god. "But if any of you have any tamed monsters you would like to use then feel free. In the past Zeus's cabin always used Pegasi and Hades hellhounds. Hephaestus cabin could use that robotic dragon, if it was working that is. My point being that they are free to use their… whatever that is."

Everyone glared at us. "It isn't cheating, it is creative playing. Not against the rules." I said waving them off but there was a grin clear as day on my face.

"Is this the secret weapon you were talking about?" Percy asked and everyone looked at him.

"Cujo isn't a weapon, silly." Dani laughed and everyone looked scared, if Cujo wasn't our secret weapon, then what was?

"Charioteers take your positions!" Tantalus shouted over the crowd. We all climbed into our Chariots and I secured Dani to it with a safety belt.

"Now I don't want you to get hurt so make sure you hold on tight until you get used to the bouncing around." I said to my daughter. My stomach was giving me a little trouble, like it always did when something bad was about to happen.

"Yes Mom." Dani said rolling her eyes at me.

"Great, I'm raising a smarty pants." I chuckled at tweaked her nose causing her to giggle.

Everyone was in position and waiting and child eater himself stood at the starting line with a hand raised. The moment his hand dropped everyone was off… well almost everyone. The Apollo chariot just fell apart at the starting line its horses running off leaving them embarrassed.

Cujo didn't move until after the rest of them but when he did the entire Chariot shuck with the force of his take off. Each of the giant dog's strides was as powerful as three of the fastest horse's. I put a hand on Dani's shoulder to steady her as we bolted ahead of the rest of the group.

"Weeee!" Dani shouted putting her hands in the air and giggling like mad. I laughed as I looked back at the rest of the Chariots who were all trying to shot arrows after us or metal ball and chains. The firry arrows just glanced off of the metal shell of our metal Chariot and the ball and chains fell short of their mark.

I felt kind of disappointed that we were going to win so easily. I looked up at the sky grinning wondering what the other gods thought about this turn of events. But my grin faltered a little as a large flack of what looked like pigeons flew towards the field. "That's odd. I haven't seen any pigeons at camp before." I mused, thinking about all the more majestic birds that could be seen.

The birds started darting around before dive bombing the field. Being the farthest out front and with no one around us we got the worst of it. The birds weren't pigeons at all. They looked like pigeons, but they had sharp bronze talons and they attacked us with surprising vigor.

Cujo stopped dead in his tracks and lashed out at his assailants. With each swipe of his paw or lash of his teeth he took down two or three of the nasty things, but for each that he turned to a golden dust four more took their place.

Dani and I were not spared their beaks of claws racked at any exposed flesh. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a drop of blood coming from a scratch mark on Dani's cheek. I clenched my teeth and my eyes flashed green in anger as I built up a surge of electricity, blasting it outwards at all the nearby birds. A cloud of golden dust appeared as the sparks jumped from one bird to another obliterating all the winged fiends that had come close to us.

I panted a little from the exertion but it wasn't over. The birds that had been out of range were wheeling about and preparing to dive bomb us again. I was wondering if I should just throw up a shield when some irritating old fashion music began to play. The birds broke formation and began to just fly about in a crazed fashion. I looked over to see Percy and Annabeth with an old fashion record player.

Some of the other campers started to fire arrows at the birds but pigeons flying around in an aimless fashion were not exactly an easy target. "Dani, I think it is time for the secret weapon." I said gasping a little.

"Yeah!" She screamed in delight and pulled our secret weapon out from under one of the javelin holders. It was a long gun with cables rapped all over it and a solid plastic covering. On the side of it was the Phantom symbol. I flicked the switch on the back and the instrument began to hum.

The hum became a squealing sound, the sign that it was done charging. "It's fully charged Dani, let them have it!" I shouted.

"Alright, Phantom Cannon Mk. II fire!" My daughter shouted as she pulled the trigger. A bolt of white energy came out of the head and flashed towards the flock of birds. It collided with the first one and then the electricity jumped from one to another fanning out until it reduced the entire sky full of the birds to a cloud of golden dust.

"From dust to dust." I said dramatically as I raised my hand over my head and called out my sword. The cloud of dust was drawn to it and ended up pulled into the gem that glowed with a golden light before returning to the normal green.

"Yay, we got to use the secret weapon!" Dani shouted jumping up and down with excitement. Cujo spat out a few mouth full's of dust before barking happily. I gave a chuckle myself. Dani looked forward. "Oh no, the race, we aren't in first anymore!" She said pointing forwards and she was right, well we were distracted by the birds, Ares Chariot had pulled ahead of us and was about to cross the finish line. "Come on Cujo lets go!" Dani shouted to our Chariot dog.

Cujo bounded forward at full speed and even with the safety belts I put on we had to hold on to stop ourselves from being thrown around. But even with Cujo's speed and energy we didn't make it in time. Ares cabin's Chariot got past the finish line a whole ten seconds before Cujo.

"We have a winner!" Tantalus shouted handing the golden laurel to Clarisse. "And now to punish the ones that disrupted the race." He said and glared at me as well as Percy and Annabeth.

'Great another unfair punishment.' I sighed inwardly.


	8. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

"Percy you need to calm down." I said trying to stop his ranting. "All this yelling isn't going to fix anything." We were all outside the dining hall a little before dinner, afterwards would be our punishment of washing dishes in lava. I had managed to talk Mr. D into just having me do it for two days instead of Dani having to do it. Tantalus didn't like it but Mr. D seemed to have placed money on us in the race and it paid since we got in second.

"How can you be so calm?" He asked glaring at me. "We all saved the camp and that jerk off is punishing us for it."

"Please watch your language." I said giving him a stern look and gesturing towards Dani with my head who was yawning loudly while cuddled up against Cujo. "And it helps if you try to sympathize."

"We don't need to sympathize, we're in the situation." Annabeth grumbled.

"I meant sympathize with Tantalus's situation." I said look seriously at them. They looked shocked.

"Are you nuts?" Percy asked me.

"You are being punished when you did nothing wrong, it isn't like it's the first that this has happened to any of us." I said looking away. "So instead of getting mad, look at it through Tantalus's eyes. He is being tortured of all of eternity in a way that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

Percy and Annabeth looked at me shocked. "He deserved it." Percy said a bit unsure of himself.

"Did he? To be punished for all of eternity with no hope of salvation. I hate to even imagine it. And then after thousands of years he has to babysit the kids of the guys that are torturing him to. I don't blame him for trying to get revenge through us." I said shuddering a little. "Wouldn't you want someone to give you a second chance?" I asked them getting up and starting to walk inside. I looked over my shoulder at them.

"My dad once said that all anyone ever needs in order to do what's right is a second chance. I got mine, and if I could, I would give Tantalus his." I said sadly before entering the dining hall. Most of the campers had heard what I said and were looking at me like I was crazy.

I sighed softly. 'They just don't get it. They are all hot heads.' I thought a little annoyed with them. 'I guess that's why you wanted me to grow up in Amity Park with my family, huh dad; to teach me humility and to make me have the responsibility from taking care of the city, to teach me how to rely on my friends and how to admit my mistakes.' I could have ended up as one of the others here. They all had power, but they all lacked real experience with people and responsibility.

I looked up and around at all the people that we already sitting at their tables and I spotted Clarissa at the Ares table. "Hey Clarissa." I said walking over to their table. She gave me a look along with the rest of the table.

"What do you want?" She asked with more than a hint of aggression.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on winning the race." I said nicely putting out a hand to shack.

They all just blinked at me as if they couldn't believe what I was saying. "So you aren't upset that we won partially because of the birds." Clarissa said raising one eyebrow staring at me in disbelief.

"We got to shoot coniferous pigeons with a thunder cannon. What is there to be upset about? Besides, the birds were a chance event like the wind or a rock in the road. I won't hold it against you for taking advantage of it." I said shrugging a little. "It just means that I need to be better prepared in the future."

Clarissa actually laughed and her siblings joined her after a moment's hesitation. "You really are an airhead." She laughed then she looked more thoughtful. "Airhead… that's a good nickname for a legacy of Zeus."

"Airhead, like the candy? Sure, why not, I've had less flattering nicknames." I said with a shrug. "But if I'm Airhead, then you're Warhead. Only fair." I said smugly.

"Warhead… I like it." She said with an evilish grin. "You're alright Airhead. I hear you took Seaweed Brains down blindfolded in spear to spear." I talked with them for a little while, they were a little thick and stubborn even by demigod standers but it was pretty easy to be moved by how strong their will was.

When time came to eat and I was putting in my offering I first did an offering to my mom and dad. 'Sorry I couldn't ride openly under your sign, but I was thinking about you.' Then was an offering for Mr. D. 'Thanks for letting me take the punishment instead of Dani.'

Dani went right after me. Even thought she only whispered I could still make a little of it out. "Mr. God person, can you let Mr. Tantalus eat again. I don't think he would be grumpy all the time if he wasn't hungry. I get grumpy to sometimes when I don't eat for a while." Dani was so innocent, she was too young to understand or care about gods or punishments and one of the few lessons that I had really tried to teach her was forgiveness. She had had a rough start with Vlad, but she still ended up as a good person.

After dinner I shoed Dani along to go play with the others and I went into the back room with Percy, Annabeth and Tyson. It was interesting that the Harpies decide to wash their dishes using lava. I guess that since they come from Hades/the Underworld, water is a more limited resource than lava.

Percy, Annabeth and I were all wearing lava proof aprons and gloves. Tyson, who was apparently heat proof because of the fact that he was a Cyclops, didn't need them. I wished I was fire proof, the heat was like torture on my ice core and it was dulling my senses. I knew that if it touched me I wouldn't be more then slightly burned, but the presents of the stuff was leaving me feeling weak.

But now that the Chariot races were over Percy wanted to tell Annabeth about his dream. "I was serious before about my dreams about Grover being in trouble." He said as we were washing the dishes.

"So you think that whatever lured Grover away in his search for Pan got him caught by Polyphemus?" Annabeth asked clearly thinking about it. "Whatever kind of bate he was using would have had to have a strong tie to nature."

They talked for a little and Annabeth said that Polyphemus was the Cyclops from the Odyssey. I didn't know much about Greek Mythology, but I had seen a movie about the Odyssey… ok it was an interoperation that involve robot monkeys and wormhole travel but they kept the same general idea and names and Sam made comments during the movie.

I was too tired for the lava to really follow their conversation all that closely, but I was shocked back awake when Annabeth started jumping up and down saying she had figured it out, and that was only because she almost splashed me with the lava. "Hey careful." I said taking a step away from the spill.

"Sorry, but I think I know what lured Grover to the island. It has to be the Golden Fleece." She said happily.

"I have no idea what that is." I said yawning a little.

"Honestly Danny, don't you care at all about your Greek heritage?" Annabeth asked glaring at me.

"Can't say that I really do. I find that those who linger on the past are destined to repeat it, or make it worse." I said putting another dish in the done pile. I could hear her muttering about how that isn't how it works. "Sam's always been better than me when it comes to research anything to do with general knowledge."

"Who's Sam?" Annabeth asked a bit confused, but I was too tired to care. "Anyways, the Golden Fleece was said to have healing magic even more powerful the Lord Apollo's. So if I'm right, and I know that I am, then we could use it to save the camp." Annabeth said in excitement.

"So we need to go to the sea of monster?" Percy said. "Isn't that all the way in the Mediterranean Sea?

"Think Seaweed Brains, it changed locations just like everything else." Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"You mean like how Mount Olympus being above the Empire State Building?" Percy said. "Or how Hades is under Los Angeles?"

"Or how Tartarus is in my basement." I said before I could stop myself. "Sorry, the heat is getting to me." I said trying at a chuckle. They stared at me but decided to move on.

"Great, so we are going to have to find the thing first." Percy said irritably.

"It's not that hard to find actually." Annabeth said smugly.

I groaned a little as I place the final dish down and started to back away from the lava and take of the apron. 'I'm glad I took Dani's place for this.' I thought closing my eyes. 'We probably wouldn't have been punished so badly if Percy didn't tell Tantalus to go chase after a donut. I love witty banter as much as the next guy, but that was as dumb as playing keep away with the Gray Sisters' eye.' The thought cut through my exhaustion.

"30, 31, 75, 12." I said thinking back to the car ride from hell. Percy and Annabeth looked over at me. "30 degrees and 31 minutes by 75 degrees and 12 minutes. If we assume it is in our hemisphere, then that would be the ocean near Florida right?"

"You mean the things the gray sisters said?" Annabeth said thoughtfully. "Yes that would be in the Bermuda Triangle, the new sea of monsters."

Percy's eyes widened. "It's in the Bermuda Triangle?" He said with a little disappear. "Why can't anything ever be easy?"

"Not good." Tyson agreed.

"Actually as far as things go it seems a little easy to me." I said scratching my head. If I went home and borrowed the infinity map from Frostbite then I could be there and back before anyone knew what was going on. There were tons of random portals inside of the Bermuda Triangle from the connection all the monsters there had with Tartarus. Or that's how my dad explained the random portals to me. But that would cause questions. "We have coordinates and we know what is there because of the legends. I don't think it would be that hard to go and get it. We could leave as soon as we get some food and equipment together. And it shouldn't be too hard to get around in the ocean since Percy's dad rules it and all."

"We can't just leave. We have to be given a quest first." Annabeth said.

"Why?" I asked a little slowly.

"Because it's the rules." Annabeth said. "And it shows that we have the blessing of the gods with us."

"I am suddenly reminded of a certain white faced warden that I threw a book at." I said thinking back to Walker and a more literal interpretation of throwing a book. "So how are we supposed to get the quest or whatever?"

"The Camp Activity's Director has to give it." Annabeth said gloomily.

"So back to my plan then we sneak out from the beach and…" I said deciding that the quest was a lost cause.

"Danny, I thought you're the one that said Tantalus wasn't all that bad." Percy said accusingly.

"I said he might not be if someone gave him a second chance. Right now he's main goal in afterlife is to see the camp destroyed and the kids of the people that sentenced him to be tortured for eternity died." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm liberal not stupid. And in my experience it is easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

"Well we can't go without being given the quest first." Annabeth said glaring at me. I sighed shaking my head. If it had been Sam and Tucker we would be half way to the Bermuda by then. Sam would have figured out that the number were coordinates long before I did and we wouldn't have thought that the Chariot race was important enough to ignore the possibility of a friend in danger.

"Maybe we could bring it up in front of everyone at the camp fire tonight." Percy suggested. "The rest of the camp to help pressure him into it." Percy suggested.

"So your plan is to corner him with an angry mob and hope that he isn't sneaky enough to get out." I said. We had gotten to the hill overlooking the archery field where Dani was practicing. "You can't be sure that he won't find a way out. He may be a snake, but it is hard to corner a snake."

"It's the best we can do." Annabeth said agreeing with Percy.

"I will respect your decision, but don't expect things to go your way." I said and headed down to see Dani. "Hey there Dani, how are you?" I said once I got closer.

She jumped at the sound of my voice letting go of the arrow that ended up sinking in the ground closer to us then the target. "Danny, you made me miss." She whined.

"Sorry." I said looking out at the target. She was getting really good… at least compared to everyone but the Apollo kids. She had all but that one arrow in the inner ring or the bull's-eye. "I can't believe how much better you are then me at this." I said and gave a low whistle. "I just can't get used to how you have to just let go of the string."

"Well, sometimes girls are just better than boys… whatever that means." Dani said and I couldn't help but laughing. She was just repeating something she heard Sam say. Sam always told that to her so she wouldn't feel sad about the so called 'Perfect Clone' Vlad was so proud of. The thought of the things Vlad made Dani do still makes me feel a little ill.

"I guess you're right. The proof is right here after all." I said messing with her hair again. She giggled and tried to push me away. "Dani, your uncle Percy and I might be going on a trip soon with Annabeth for a dangerous mission… Do you want to come?" I said grinning at my daughter.

Her eyes widened and she started to jump up and down in excitement. I smiled down at my little girl. Most would say that I am an irresponsible parent for bringing my daughter along on a trip to the sea of monsters, but I had no reason to believe that the camp was any safer, and as long as she was with me I could protect her.

(Olympus)

Ares was laughing loudly. "And the warriors win the war game, who would have guessed!" He said sarcastically punching Hermes in the shoulder.

"Oh please, you kids only won because of that attack from the monster birds." Hermes said lightly rubbing the spot on his arm even though it didn't really feel like anything.

"Your kids' chariot was the first one to go down, unless you include Apollo's kids." Ares grinned. "Doesn't matter now pay up. I get fifty percent of the pot since my kids won, Artemis and Dionysus spilt thirty five since Zeus's not kids got second and since Demeter's kids were the only others that finished she gets the last fifteen." Ares said grinning pulling the gold coins towards him.

"I still say it isn't fair." Poseidon grumbled.

"Oh come on, the Legacy children didn't mind the turn of events." Artemis said coolly. "And they're the ones that would have won the race without it. Don't be so angry about circumstance."

"They didn't exactly play fair though." Hephaestus grumbled. "They didn't even use horses."

"Nothing they did was against the rules." Dionysus said waving the complaint off. "Besides, they couldn't have used a horse even if they wanted to. Poseidon and Zeus told all of the horses and Pegasi not to let the kids near them. Each time they tried the horses would freak out."

"I did no such thing." Poseidon said indigently.

"I did." Zeus admitted. "Not the horses, just the Pegasi."

"You were trying to undermine your own cabin. Wow, you really don't like that kid." Hades said. He was disappointed because he had bet on Hephaestus's cabin, but not that disappointed since he didn't have any kids at camp. "What is that monster they had anyways? It makes my hellhounds look like little terriers. Heck, even Cerberus would have a hard time in a scrap with that thing."

"No idea. I've seen it fly and use shadow trail, as well as change it size between that of a puppy and that mammoth form that it had during the race." Dionysus said scratching his chin. "I don't think they even know what it is, the girl keeps insisting that it isn't a monster and that it is just the family pet. I figured it's some kind of super hellhound that they somehow trained. It doesn't seem to have a problem with being around demigods so I they most have done a good job with it."

"They sure do make things more interesting that's for sure." Artemis said looking down into the pool and calling up the image of them at the archery range. Dani was trying and failing to teach her father to let go of an arrow. "She would make a good hunter." Artemis mussed.

"Oh, so you're allowed to drag a three month old child away from her father but I am not allowed to mess with his love life." Aphrodite said crossing her arms over her chest. "Double stander much."

"No she is not." Hera said sharply and Artemis looked like she was going to object. "She is too young and innocent to be making a decision like that. You heard her prayer, the last thing a girl like her needs is to be surrounded by a hate group. And don't deny that that is what your hunters have become." Artemis scowled but didn't say anything.

"It isn't like you to speak out for a demigod like that." Athena said smiling lightly to her step-mother. "Has the legacy boy gained even your approval?"

"I wouldn't say approval, but he is different from the others. Though I can't seem to place my finger on what it is that makes him so different." Hera said also looking into the pool.

Zeus was sitting back glaring at the image. "What's on your mind?" Hades whispered while the other gods were distracted talking about the boy.

Zeus glanced at him brother. "Where did the boy get that sword? I certainly didn't give it to him." Hades looked at his brother and then comprehension passed over his face. "That sword is nothing ordinary, and just like the dog, I have never seen anything like it… at least not in ten thousand years."

"You… but that can't be." Hades said looking over to the pool in panic to find the image of the boy looking at his daughters cuts from the day.

"He could have been sent by the Titans to try to convert more of our children. He did come from the new gate to Tartarus. But for now we will just have to watch him like hawks." Zeus said glaring down at the pool. Hades nodded and moved away from his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Lets get one thing clear... I never wrote this, you never read it. I will pretend it never happened.<strong>

**This was one of my first stories and I don't like how I handled it or how it turned out.**


End file.
